It all started when
by Bigtimebooks
Summary: On hold for major editing... Like a girl getting plastic surgery!  We need time to recalculate and heal.
1. Chapter 1 Catching up

_**Ok I promise to make this better then my PJO story. Hope you enjoy!**_

**+^+^+^+^Chapter 1+^+^+^+^**

My name is Sabrina Grimm-Goodfellow. I am married with two children, James, and Maybell. James is 15, Maybell is 10.

James has dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. He has a tan and a splash of freckles on his nose, though his tan hides then pretty well.

Maybell has dirty blonde hair and midnight blue eyes. Unlike her brother she is rather pale she to has freckles, yet much more noticeable.

There was no denying they has wings. They has angel white wings, but there father Puck has rosy pink wings. If you haven't already guessed Puck my husband is a fairy.

_Gasp! _Shocker isn't it? Of course you don't believe me and you think I am insane. You are led to believe the lie, I to once believed the lie, that all ended when the Scarlethand took my parents. My sister Daphne and I became orphanes.

We were sent to awful homes. And when I believed we finally hit the nut of all, I found out the crazy hag was my grandmother.

Us Grimm's are supposed to be fairytale detectives, its in our blood.

And the Scarlethand is a group of Everafters, an Everafter is a group of fairytales. Everafter is just a nice word for it. Its all ture, all the wait till the cow jumped who jumped over the moon!

But of course she is dating Mr. Hamstead, one of the three little pigs.

Believe it or not Sleeping beauty is dating my uncle. She prefers to be called Briar Rose. She sadly died fending off a dragon for my Uncle Jake.

That was all the Scarlet hands doing, a group of everafters who hate Grimms.

Why do everafters hate Grimm's? Its quite simple really, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great**(A/N I think its that many greats) ** grandfather Wilhelm Grimm that's why.

Wilhelm went to Baba Yaga, (a very powerful witch) to trap the everafters in Fairyport landing. Things started to go crazy with everafters there for he put a magical barrier around Fairyport landing. Such powerful magic costs a price, our freedom. The magical barrier will stay around here till the last Grimm family member dies.

Catch my drift? So go ahead start telling me about your problems.

But some everafters like us, we cant tell if we don't secretly wish we die but oh well.

You may ask me Sabrina Grimm-Goodfellow, tall blonde blue eyes, curves, how this happened.

Well… lets stsrt from the beginning. This all happened when…

TO BE CONTINUED…

**So tell me how ya like it! I dedicate this chapter to CaseyO and LaraD.**

**See that adorable little review button? Click it and tell me what you think about this chapter, do you hate it?, do you love it?, do you think monkeys would fling feces at it? Tell me review **


	2. Chapter 2 The tables are turned

**Well lets get started!**

The real Chapter 1 Kevin Sabrina's POV

This all started when I started dating Kevin…

"Hi!" Kevin said with that adorable Kevin grin on his face. That's the up side of Kevin he was nice.

"Hey." I said giving him my best you-know-you-love-me-so-kiss-me-or-die-face.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly, then broke off at the bell.

"Later." He said with a you-know-you-love-me face, and he turned to walk away. I sighed and turned to math class.

I was in math playing Glare-off with Puck.

Most guys swarm over me except for Puck. This all started when I returned from the summer puberty gave me a break. Before guys wouldn't give me a second glance… now there lucky if I say 'Hi'.

I date who I want when I want, all to piss off Puck.

Yet I've dated Kevin the longest, things are getting serious. Plus I think it really starting to get to Puck…

Puck's POV

Sabrina and Kevin are really starting to get to me! Right now I'm in math playing glare-off with Grimm.

Usually Grimm's new boyfriend doesn't annoy me like this! Yet Grimm didn't let any stick around this long…

I know she is doing this to piss me off but how far will this go!?! You know what I'll date a girl and get Grimm jealous, let her know how it feels.

The bell rang, everyone got out of class fast. Sabrina ran right up to Kevin and gave him a big smooch on the mouth.

That's it, I walked up to a girl by my locker, hmm what was he name? Jamey, June, Judy, Jacqueline,… Julie! That's it.

I tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around.

Julie has straight brown hair, a side bang. She has blue eyes one of them is half brown, and she has full lips.

"Uh.. um.. Hi.." I said trying to sound nervous, "Uh Julie would you like to go to a movie with me tomorrow?…" I asked her slowly looking up at her face.

"Sure! Pick me up at 9:30 call me and I'll tell you my address and you can pick the theater and the movie." She said she quickly grabbed my hand and took out a sharpie, and wrote down her phone number. When she was done she smiled at me waved then traveled to her friends.

I looked down at my palm and now it read: Julies # 908-452-8794

I spotted Gimm and thought, HAH! I CANT WAIT TO SEE YOUR FACE GRIMM!

***Lunch***

I was sitting at the lunch table with all the Eighth grade pranksters. All the people who will grow up to end up in jail.

People at the table: Me, Jeffery, Jimmy, Michael, JT, Kevin, Sam, and Jacob

Seating arrangement:

Jeffery, Sam, Kevin, Jacob

Michael, Me, JT, Jimmy

"I pulled the best prank on my sister, the other day!" Jeffery exclaimed smugly.

"Well lay it on us and we shall decide my friend." Michael said.

"Ok, first I stole her boyfriends cell phone. Then I programmed my number in under her best friends name. Next I sent a bunch of dirty texts to my number and I deleted it from my phone. I left it on the floor, being the nosy girl my sister is. She looked through his phone found the texts and then nearly broke up with him. Finally I couldn't hold my tounge and I burst out laughing, she figured out it was a prank. Then it was GAME OVER. But I won, of course." He said and smirked afterwards.

"Ok you own Prank god for this week." Said JT not to soon after.

Why to I Hang out with such fraudulent, manipulative, devious people. Well lets just say there exactly like me.

We ended up claping and cheering for him at the end.

Then we talked about old pranks, sports and what not.

***Sabrina's POV on the walk home***

As we were walking home I noticed something on Pucks hand… A phone number? No maybe the math pages for Homework.

"Hey, Puck what are the pages for math?" I asked.

"Pages 220 and 221 copy the definitions. Why?" He said not even glancing at his hand.

"No reason I just forgot the pages and I left my planner in my locker." I lied.

We walked in silence all the way home, even Daphne didn't say anything. That was until I noticed she was texting.

***Home***

8abrina was making list of girls by Pucks locker. That was defiantly a phone number on his hand.

Lets see, I looked down on my paper

**List of girls near Pucks locker**

**Fiona**

**Melissa**

**Casey**

**Lara**

**Julie**

**Katie**

**Jennifer**

**Isabella**

Alejandra

Well lets narrow this down…

Fiona hates Puck so no.

Casey is dating Donavan so negative.

Lara doesn't date so uh, uh.

Katie is into Jacob so give her a fat **x.**

Alejandra is in Jeffery world.

Melissa is in lala land so much she doesn't know Puck exists.

Isabella wasn't in school today.

That leaves Julie and Jennifer…

I know where to start, Julie maybe one of my best friends but that wont stop her from dating Puck. Lets start with her…

Just one more lock to pick on Julies window. _Click! _I'm in.

I search around for a diary or something. I found a small book in an olds shoebox, I flipped to today's entery.

_Dear Diary, April 16, 2010 Fri._

_OMG! Robin asked me out!!! I cant believe it. Why would he ask me? Maybe he thinks I'm cute? Or maybe he likes me! Oh my, gosh! I have crushed on him since day one!!! _

_He is taking me to a movie at Regal Theater at 9:30 tomorrow! WE are gonna see Orphan. I heard it was supposed to be a real horror movie! Maybe at a intense part I can close my eyes and hide my face in his shoulder!_

_Cant wait._

_Love,_

_Julie :D_

I cant believe it!

Puck knew me and Kevin were going to see that movie at the time in that theater!!!

What really hurts is the fact that one of my best friends would do this!

They all know I have small feelings for Puck… Does this mean Julie hasn't cared about me all these years?…

I put her Diary back and frowned.

I went home to bed and just stayed there.

Next Morning…

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**So how'd ya like it? I dedicate this to Autunmleaf, CaseyO, and LaraD!**

**I also dedicate this to a Kid named Kevin at our school. **

**Well review and are monkeys going to throw feces at this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3 Mystery, equals Insanity

_W__**ell I assume you want more? Hah well here you go!**_

Chapter 3 Insanity

"!!!!!!" I screamed.

My. Hair. Was. Green.

He smirked, "Yeah?"

"HOW MANY WASHES!" I wailed.

"About ten." He said sounding proud.

Ten, which means if I really scrub it's five… I dashed in the bathroom.

The day just went by, soon enough it was time for me to get ready.

I was ready for Kevin to pick me up.

I was wearing a baby blue silk dress from my bust to my waist it was tight. From the waist down is just flowed, also a black ribbon was around my waist in the back it was a bow. I has black ballet flats with little blue bows at the toes. Finally my hair is neatly combed with a black head band and a small blue bow on the angle of it.

The horn to Kevin's car beeped

When I stepped in the car I saw a devilishly handsome Kevin.

*****In the theater*****

Of course as soon as we walked in the movie started, we sat above Puck and Julie. And Kevin didn't even notice!

The entire movie Puck and Julie were making out.

I know this is stupid but I am f***ing pissed.

Something inside of me just snapped and my body just took over my mind.

*****Puck's POV*****

I'm worried really worried.

Grimm isn't home from the movies yet she hasn't called.

Julie hasn't called from her house, she hasn't answered my text, she hasn't answered my PM, she hasn't answered my myspace mail thingy, she hasn't answered my Facebook message!

I'm worried.

I heard the front door open. Grimm.

I went to my door so I could ask her where she has been, but I just stumbled back wards.

As she walked by I opened my door, I have no idea where she got the strength but she imdiatly shut my door with one hand.

That didn't stop me from seeing the glint of insanity in her eyes.

Finally just worried my self to sleep.

*****At school*****

I didn't see Julie where she usually stands in front of school.

The bell rang so I went to my locker and I didn't see Julie anywhere.

I walked up to Lara and said "Hey have you seen Julie anywhere?"

"Sorry I haven't." then she just turned around and continued to talk with her friends.

The bell rang again, time for math.

I walked in math class. Julie wasn't there.

She didn't show up last she wasn't there at all.

Bell rang for math to end. I saw Sabrina rush out and smooched Kevin. She stil had the little bit of insanity in her eye.

Next class history.

No-show.

Next period. Biology.

No-show.

Next class Art.

No-show.

Finally lunch.

I sat down with my usual people.

Scanning the lunch room I spotted 'The Group's table. Not only was Julie not there neither was Sabrina.

I found a empty table and there sat Sabrina. She was twirling an apple.

Sabrina Grimm never sits alone. Never.

WHAT IS UP WITH THAT INSANE LOOK IN HER EYES!

Lunch ended. The rest of the say was just no Julie and Sabrina just acting so unSabrina like.

I walked home alone.

*****Home still in Pucks POV*****

I'm really worried, Julie still hasn't e-mailed, texted, called, or PMed back!

Sabrina is so not being hewrself.

She ate her whole plate of the old ladies food. All of it.

I worried myself to sleep again!

*****Next Morning*****

I walked down stairs sleepily.

"Oh libeling! They found a dead girl!"

"Whaa…?" I trailed off.

"In a dumpster by the regal theater! They found a girl skinned alive, her hands and feet were cut off, and her eyes ripped right out of the sockets." She said horrified and sad.

I dropped my orange waffle.

Sabrina just continued eating like nothing happened.

Who would do such a ting?

How did they get away not seen?

Who is this girl?

"Old lady is this in Fairyport landing?" I asked seriously.

She nodded sadly.

"Who is the girl?" I asked.

"They cant identify her. But I suspect it is everafter related."

My head was spinning. And suddenly I just fainted.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_**So how'd ya like it?**_

_**Please review, and I love you all!**_

_**Good afternoon!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Knit 1 Murdur 2

**Ok you ready for this? Lets go!**

**Knit 1 murdur 2**

**Sabrinas POV**

I've decided to take on a new hobby! Besides the fact the Granny Relda thinks that I'm lonley and havent got better things to do. So my chosen hobby is knitting!

The project I am working on now is stockanet stitch knit one pearl two. It comes out really pretty like a braid! I nee a new scraf, and this is besides the fact that I have no money to buy one and I am to lazy to do chores.

Really the only down side about this knitting thing is that four people in my group have just left a mental hospital.

Puck, Daphne, and I are walking to school right now. All this thinking was inturupted when Puck said, "Did you hear about the new girl?"

"No, what's her name?" I asked.

Daphne turned her head obviously interested.

"Dawn, Dawn Mae Thorn." He replied.

I droped all my text books and froze in place. Mae Thorn.

"Mae Thron. Shit." I said, just a whisper.

"Whats wrong with Mae Thorn?" asked Daphne curiously.

"Thorn. In my knitting group, there are four people who have just exited a mental insitution. One of them is named April Mae Thorn. Knowing me you can imagine that I snuck in to the instatution and stole there records. Aril had a child in the hospital, her child had some serious problems. The reson her mother stayed in the hospital till she was forty three is because her child driven her further down the crazy road. Dawn is crazy as well, she is manipulative, deciving, and a con-artist. On the file they discribe her has highly dangerious. She passed theropy because she told the theripist what she wanted to hear. Her entire family grew up in the mental hospital, she is violent and dangerious to the next level. Stay away from her, avoid her at all costs." I said.

Daphne had pure fear in her eyes, and Puck just stare ahead in deep thought.

"Oh and that's not the only new kid, there is another kid his name is James Wliliams." And after that I just skiped to my locker.

**+++++ Homeroom +++++**

**Pucks POV**

James looks like trouble, well bottum line I just don't like him. He keep looking at her and she is giggling! And when she isnt looking he stares straight at her chest I swear I am ready to choke him, and why is she giggleing! She is still dating Kevin!!!

I might add her outfit is not approved by me. Sabrina is wearing a skin tight Juicy Coutoure tank top, Guess jean mini skirt, and EdHardy Sneakers.

Unexceptable for other male eyes. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning Good morning Good morning!" Said Mrs. Furlong, enthusiasticly.

"Good morning Good morning Good morning." The class mummbled.

"Today we have two new students, Dawn and James, Sophie will be Dawns buddy and Donavan will be James' buddy. A buddy is a person who sticks with you the whole day and shows you around the wonderful school we have."Said Mrs. Furlong with a smile, "Dawn even though Alejandra is your buddy you will be sitting at table six, and James you will be sitting at table two."

"Um, where is table two?" Asked James dumbly.

"Right over there." She said pointing to table two, "Now class everone is goin gto introduce themselves. Team one."

"Hi I'm Sarah." Said a thin girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hello I'm Annick." Said a tall girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey I'm Riley." Said a girl with straight brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"I'm J.T stands for John Thomas." Said a boy with straight brown hair and grassy green eyes.

"Table two." Said Mrs. Furlong gesturing to table two.

"Hey, I'm Jared." Said a larger boy with brownish hair and blue eyes.

"I'M SAM!" boomed a tall boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey I'm Vincint." Said a REALLY short boy with black hair and brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Hi I'm Trey." Said a thin boy with brownish blondeish hair and really blue blue eyes. I think I saw Dawns eyes light up at Trey. After a few more minutes of intros we got to table six.

"Hey I'm Lara." Said a girl with black hair and bangs, tanned skin, glasses, and what looked of yellowish eyes.

"Hi! MY name's Casey." Said a girl with pale skin freeckles, blue eyes long dirty blonde hair and purple glasses.

"Hi my name's Katie." Said a girl with straight black hair, black eyes, pale skin, and blood red lips. Freak.

So after all that she sat down in her seat and we finished homeroom, finally! The bell ran and everyone ran in the hallway. I saw Sabrina making out with that James guy by her locker. Hmm.

I walked up to my locker and as soon as I got there someone tapped my shoulder.

"Hi." Said an unfamiliar voice. I turned around to find a girl with saphire eyes, pales skin with freeckles, loose brown curls, and a bright smile. Dawn.

"UH.. Hi." I said quickly grabbing my english book, making a run for it.

Well the rest of the day was just Dawn flirting and Sabrina making out with James. Right now were in the car( not the old piece of crap that old lady use to have., she got a new car and you can actually get a radio on this car.) listening to Daphnes choice of songs.

"Turn it up! Turn it up!" Daphne squealed, "This song is so Puckabrina!"

"PUCKA WHAT!?!" Sabrina roard.

Daphne ignored and sang the whole song, I thing it was I'd lie or something lie that,

"_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie"

Sabrina was about to jump up and strangle Daphne. But just then to ruin that percious moment old lady pulled in the drive way, and Sabrina hoped out of the car and ran to her room.

I started to do my homework but it got really boring so I listened to music, then I just gave up and fell asleep. You know I think someone hurt Sabrinas ego 'cause all day she looked like she wanted to strangle anything that moved.

*****Next morning*****

**Pucks POV**

I woke up to sobbing, someone was crying. Well I am really hungry so I barley noticed until I went down stares and saw Sabrina was crying.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. She said nothing and threw the paper at me.

'_There were two dead bodies identified near the lake. Lara Deliana andIisabella Swan._

_Lara was found choked to death and Isabella was drowned. Murdurer unknown. _

_Janson acadamy is having a memorial for there lost students._

Now I understand. Lara and Isabella were two of her best friends, we need to find this murdurer. NOW.

**So how was the chapter? Did ya like it no yes review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The necklace

Now some of you are guessing Julie was killed, then explain how she was in school the next day. No seriously I have no idea where I was going with that!!! Just kidding I know exactly where I'm going with that. Can we just get to the chapter?!?

This is for:_Autunmleaf, ., LaraD, CaseyO, a kid named Kevin, Tazzy, pearl4453, elligoat,and EmerytheFrog. _

_Chapter 3 Magic=Disaster_

Puck's POV

Sabrina cried on me all the way untill we go to school. She was still grieving over her two best friends' death. Then is was Casey's turn, she wasn't much help. They just cried on each other. Of course then that meant James -a 'friend' of Sabrina's- tore Sabrina off of Casey. Sabrina continued to cry on his shoulder. Wimps.

All 'n all- a boring day. For me at least.

Sabrina's POV

LUNCH

We were trying not to think about what happened. I couldn't believe it. I shared EVERY thing with them. EVERY single detail...actually, they knew Puck was an Everafter. I even spilled to them about the future. I missed them SO much!!!

"I still can't believe it." I said, the tears were gone-replaced by a frown.

"Like, I know right. That is so like, uncool." Said Casey, she was never  
really a genius in grammar...and she sucked at Math. I nodded my head in agreement. Then I felt something cold on my arm, I looked down to see a piece of chicken. What? I turned to see Fiona at the other end of the table whistling suspiciously.

"Did you fling this frickin' piece of chicken at me?" I asked Fiona.

"Sorry it was an accident." She said, I wasn't so mad as when she flicked it at me. I smiled at her. Okay that's- I felt another piece of food on me. I looked up again. You might think I was acting like...like a 'b**ch' right now with my patience growing thin.

"STOP!" I yelled at her.

"Make me." She said with attitude. I slammed my hands on the table as I stood up.

"Stop it now or I'll shove that fork so far down your throat your face  
will be permanently blue!" I snapped. I looked around the lunch room, everyone was staring at me.

"EXCUSE ME! EXCUSE ME, COMING THROUGH!" I heard Ms. Darnias-the principal- yell through the cafeteria. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the office. She sat down at her desk while I sat down on the one if front. Her room was very...eccentric. And just like my grandmother's food: a little disturbing. There was a plush elephant on her desk. There was a 'funky' design on the walls. Just like the suit she wears.

"Sabrina I'm going to call your parents, I mean- your acting out, your  
grades are dropping. What's happening!?? You- your one of my honor students!" she cried. I knew she liked me, but deep inside, she was nuts to me!

"I don't know." I mumbled. I didn't really care.

"It's Mr. Lanken, isnt it?" she asked.

"No it's not Kevin!" I said. NO WAY was Kevin getting in trouble, and it wasn't because of him!!

"Then tell me what it is! I know your getting distracted!"

"Whatever, can you PLEASE!!- just give me a week to improve!" I pleaded. I was on my knees!

"A week, now go!" And after she said that I darted out of the office. I entered the cafeteria again. Hey, that was less than 3 minutes! I got a few stares (And a glare from Fiona, but she'll get over it. She has no choice I'm going over her house today.) from the kids, but they all went back to their conversations. I went right back to my table.

"Like, what was that about." Said Casey in her vally girl acent.

"Nothing." I sighed.

"No really what did she say?" Asked Melissa, but we just call her Eliss.

"Ugh, Principle Crap (Pronounced: Crop) said my grades were slipping." I responded.

"OOH! Sabrina, like, got the talk, and like yah." Casey said not knowing where she was going with that sentence.

I sighed, "Can you guys just drop it? That means you to, Jenifer! Gosh, whats the hell's p with those d*mn stares your giving me?"

"I'm just curious, Sabrina. You look, differ'nt," she said, Jenifer has long brown hair, brown eyes, a tan, and she is really tall.

"Whatever, HEY!" I feel offended.

"What?" Jenifer asked confused.

"Are you saying that I look ugly?" crystal clear offence in my voice.

"No! I mean there's just something differ'nt, something missing replaced with something that wasn't there before." The last part was so low I couldn't hear it.

Well lunch ended, and there was only English left. Ugh! I hate English, but Mrs. Darnias said my grades _are _slipping. Darn! So, I walked in t class and took my seat.

Mrs. Benson walked in, "'Afternoon maggots."

"Good Afternoon Mrs. Benson," the class mummbled.

"So, open you text books to page 372. Today we are going to tackle adverbs!" she said happily.

Basicly we just wrote twenty adverbs and read out AR books. Right now I'm car pooling with Fiona to her house. Puck, Daphne, and Granny Relda are gonna check out the crime scene.

Puck's POV

We're (me, Daphne, and Relda) at the crime scene looking for clues.

"Granny, Puck!- look what I found!!!" Daphne exclaimed as she jumped up and down holding sonmething. She droped an turquoise amulet on a brown leather string, in Relda's hand.

"My, my _the _Sorcerers necklace. This is everafter related!" I seriously don't know where this is going but I seriously don't like it.

So what do you think? And are you asking what the Sorcerers necklace is? Well I need at least ten more reviews and you get to see a next chapter! I love all my reviewers!!!


	6. I there such a thing as a normal morning

**See that wasn't so hard! 10 reviews and boom next chapter! **

**Dedications: **_**Autnmlea, LaraD, CaseyO, a kid named Kevin, a girl named Alejandra, .., elligoat, Tazzy, livi, and Johonna Marie.**_

Chapter 6 Love speaks for its self

**Puck's POV**

"What the heck is the 'Sorcerers necklace'?" I asked.

"I can't believe that you don't know what the Sorcerers necklace is! The Sorcerers necklace is one of the most powerful amulets out of magical history. The Sorcerers necklace can travel through time, cast memory spells, love spells, insanity spells, well just a lot of spells okay? My point is, is it's very powerful and shouldn't just be lying on the floor like this!" exclaimed Relda. Damn that's a powerful necklace.

"So whos posetion was it in last? Matbe that's the person who killed the three girls!" said Daphne, hm she has produced a vobaculary.

"Wonderful thinking _liebling._" Said Relda.

"So are we going to tell Sabrina? Oh wait she's at a friends house. What time are we picking her up again?" I asked.

"4:30 and we are picking her up at 5:00, not to far from now dear. Infact Fiona lives far away we should be going now. Come on _lieblings_ in the car!" Relda said as we all piled in the car. Oh crap! What is it love song week?

"Turn it up! This is SO Puckabrina!!!" Daphne squeled, Gah!- again with that Puckabrina shit. I reconized this song, it was Lucky by Jason Maraz a duet with Colbie Caillat. Daphne started to sing

"_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Though the breezes through trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh__" _

"Daphne I'm gonna k-" I was cut off because Relda honked the horn. I saw Sabrina hug Fiona goodbye and she skipped to the car.

"Did you have a good time _liebling?_" asked Relda.

"Granny can I sleep over Fiona's house today! Her mom with drop me back off and everything." Sabrina pleaded wit a hopeful smile.

"Sure." Said Relda. Sabrina squealed with joy and ran back to Fiona's house, knocked on the door and went in. I sighed as we went home to the Grimm house hold. More songs played but I blocked out Daphne's singing.

I was thinking about that song Daphne was singing 'Lucky', are me and Grimm best friends. I think we are… I hope we are. But I don't love Grimm, do I? NO! I don't! well whatever I'm dating Julie. CRAP! I was supposed to go to Julie's house today. I checked my phone Seven text messages.

_1: Puck where r you?_

_2: Puck it's been an hour ya comin or not?_

_3: Puck I'm gonna f*cking kill u where are you? Y havent u answered any of my txts?_

_4: Just at least call me or tell my your not coming?_

_5: Seriously Puck! Do you want me to call Jeffery and ask him to study with me for the math test?_

_6: Puck don't make me text you again I'll call Jeffery I'm serious!_

_7: That's it I'm calling Jeffery._

Um , shit.

"PUCK STOOD UP JULIE!" Daphne yelled.

"I forgot!" I said.

"Even worse!" she snapped all matter-of-fact-ly.

"Listen we were investicating a crime scene! Excuse me if I forget about my girlfriend." I said, ok I know its bad but hey I don't spend that much time on girls. Except for Sabrina's birthday which is coming up on May 17th. Hmm, maybe I'll get her that nacklace she was eyeing at the store.

Well I trailed off in deep thought until we drove up the drive way ttop the Grimm house hold.

"Okay _lieblings_ we're home." Relda announced.

"Kay." Said Daphne jumping out of the car. I just took my time to get out, still deciding what to get Grimm for her Birthday.

I walked up to my bed room.

"What to get Grimm…" I thought out loud. Many hours past, I think I fell asleep.

Next Day

**Pucks POV**

I rubbed my eyes sleeply. Ugh! Why do I head someone crying? This is seriously getting on my nerves!!!

So, I walked down the stairs, Relda had brought Sabrina home and she was crying.

"Come on just tell me what you remember." Relda said rubbing Sabrina's arm.

"I-I was s-sleeping an-and I hea-heard a sc-scream. T-the next th-thign I know, she was choking upo blood!" Sabrina started crying a river. And Relda hugged her, D*mn I cant get a decent morning these days.

Ok how was that? I couldn't wait for ten more reviews!! So R&R please! 


	7. 7 Is it broken? Or is she just dead?

Okay, major props to LaraD for helping me with this. And I'll make this short and sweet so we can get to the damn chapter.

**Dedications: LaraD, AutunmLeaf, CaseyO, ., elligoat, Crashing Rain, and Tazzy.**

**Chapter 7 Rythems and Rymes**

**Nobody's POV**

"Listen for the forth time, can you recall anything from the night Fiona Fancy was attacked?" Asked the chubby police officer clearly annoyed with Sabrina.

"I TELL YOU NOTHING UNTIL YOU ANSWER ME! IS FIONA OK?" demanded the agitated blonde girl, banging her fists on the metal table.

The policer officer and Sabrina were in a white room, with a metal table bolted to the floor and a chair chained to the walls.

"Ma'am please tell me anything you can remember from last night." Pleaded the chubby officer for the last time.

"Gosh! I was sleeping then an ear-shattering scream woke me up. I opened my eyes and I saw two, one with blonde hair and one with brown hair. NOW TELL ME IF FIONA IS OK!" demanded Sabrina for the hundreth time this day.

"Ma'am Fiona Fancy died from loss of blood. 'm sorry for your loss." Said the now uncomfortable fat man.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sabrina cried smashing her fists on the metal table, "THAT WASN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!"

"Okay you can go now ma'am take it easy today, watch out for those creepers." Said the fat dude in the navy blue uniform.

Sabrina dashed out of the room in to Reldas arms.

The ride home was silent. Awkward. Weird. Creepy. Tons of words for silent. Yeah…

Finally the silence was broken when they drove up the drive way to the Grimm house hold.

"Sabrina, continue inside. Puck, Daphne, and I are going to search the lake again," Relda said. Sabrina only nodded and went inside.

Puck's POV at the lake

We'd been searching for hours and I finally saw a piece of paper in the bushes.

"I found something," I cried holding up my paper in victory.

Relda and Dahne ran to my side, and Daphne gave me a are-you-reading-the-damn-note-or-not-you-imbecile even though she probebly doesn't even know that word. You know I cought her reading the dictionary last night. But this is off topic.

"Alright I'll read it,

_I have the knowledge you have returned,_

_Where the ashes lye, dead and burned,_

_Where the skin lay and the water has risen,_

_The utensal was placed my power has shown,_

_Who is next to quake at my thrown._

Okay talk about a lame poem." I said.

"Well how about we go home and think this through." Daphne said thinking logically.

"Wonderful idea _liebling," _said Relda_._

"Kay.." I said.

We all jumped in the car and held on for dear life, lets just say when Relda drives… say ten Hail Marys and one Our Father.

*****At Home*****

_Gasp!_

That was one ride from hell. Daphne looked horrified, and even when we hopped out of the car it looked like she was gonna throw up.

"Hey freak baby." Said a voice I knew to well.

"Hey nerd." I said turning around to find the one and only, Grimm.

"Nerd,

Not

Even

Related to

Dorky.

So thank you for the complement." Said Grimm in all her Grimmy way.

"You got that off Elvisw Daran and the weekly morning show…" I asked.

"Yes, yes I did, and that reminds me did you hear this mornings phone tap?" She attempted at conversation.

I laughed remembering the phone tap," Yeah he was all like 'Boy band bananza' that was hilarious."

"I know! And then he was like 'Stop calling my F*cking phone man!' totally loved that one." She said between giggles. We talked for hours about the phone tap. History phone taps, who are favorite phone tapper is.

"Time to go to bed!" Relda cried. We both sighed, well time for another dream.

"_Hehe, your sooooo funy Puck" Sabrina said twirling a lock of her hair._

"_Uh, Sabrina is that seriously you? You'll get in trouble wearing that to school!" I said, Sabrina was wearing a silk black mini skirt, a red tank to, black high heals, red lip stick, smokey eye shadow, black eye liner, her hair was in a french braid._

"_Whats the matter?" she twirled, "Afraid someone might see me?'" _

"_No, couldn't care less…" could I?_

_Then suddenl;y Sabrina was body pressed against Kevin, making out with him… I felt pain shoot through my heart. This isnt good, I cant be jealous. _

_I heard Sabrina's voice in my head "Your dating Julie, I know jealousy isnt a good thing. But I don't share my boys, I get what I want, who I want, and I wasn't going to let that b*tchy back stabber get in my way, pfft what best friend she is." _

"_What did you do to Julie, Sabrina?" I asked accusingly._

"_Why, I eliminated the compition of course," Sabrina said with an evil smile._

_What did you do!" I screamed._

Then I woke up drenched in cold sweat. It was just s bad dream, a bad dream…

"Puck! Tim for breakfast." Relda shouted.

I ran down the stairs, finally a normal morning.

"No time for breakfast, we have to got to school." Said Sabrina.

*****Math Class*****

I'll just skip here, it was that bad of a day.

Sabrina takes matyh very seriously.

"One and three fourths," Sabrina said answering the problem.

"I'm sorry that is incorrect." Mrs. Furlong said, "Jennifer."

"_Two_ and three fourths." Jennifer said, heh well I guess Sabrina's pride was hurt because all of the rest of math she was glaring at Jennifer.

I'm really starting to worry about Sabrina, not that I think she had something to do with the murdur… I think there is something she isnt saying though.

You'll see why .

*****P.E*****

Jennifer kept getting Sabrina out in four square, while Melissa kept distracting her by screaming karma.

"KARMA!" Melissa screamed at Sabrina again getting her distracted and out. Then Jennifer fell.

"Here," Said Sabrina offering her a hand…

"OWWW!" Jennifer screamed while tears were already stearming down her cheeks, "My shoulder!"

"I'M SO SORRY JEN!" said Sabrina paniced.

"YOU BROKE MY SHOULDER!"Jennifer cried, "GAH! OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW."

*****Home, and the next day*****

I just fell a sleep and had another bad dream about Kevin and Sabrina.

Lets just say that Things were really bad the next day, Relda had Sabrina write an apology letter to Jennifer.

One Problem, was Jennifer still alive?

Guess.

**So? How'd ya like it, I know it sems rushed so keep checking back cause I might change it. **

**Well Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Q&A

This is where you asked questions and I will answer them. You can PM me or just write the question as a review.

I will choose one reviewer to read the real 8th chapter and give me there opinion about it. Not just a sneak peek, but the entire chapter.

So cross your fingers and hope your picked, and I might just give you a spoiler right now…

Spoil

Nobodys POV

"You have dissopointed me for the last time." Said the mystery girl.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" pleaded the blonde haird girl, who is bruised and beaten up.

"Casey, my dear Casey, this will be the last time you've failed me." Said the mystery girl, cupping Casey's cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

Then she turned away and walked towrds Casey's boyfriend, Donavan. Mystery girl picked up a knife.

"Remember why your helping me, young one." Said mystery girl, pretending to doodle on Donavan's chest.

"Please, my lady don't hurt him!" Casey pleaded.

"Oops," Mystery girl carved a straight line down his torso, and then across. She drew a circle where the two lines meet. And she drew an N at the top of the first line, and S at the bottum line, an E to the left line, and an W to the last line left. Donavan cried out in pain, blood dripping from his body.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Casey.

"You wont fail me again!" yelled the mystery girl, stabbing Donavan between his left shoulder and his left edge of his chest.

"Remember the lesson on the nervess system? And how a huge bundle of its right here!" Mystery girl screamed as she plundged the knife into the spot near his shoulder again. He cried in agony and pain, mystery girl spit on him, "Worthless piece of meat."

And that's your sneak peek, LIVE WITH IT! So yeah ask questions I will answer them in the next A/N. Til then :D


	9. Chapter 9 Say What!

The beauty Lara, maybe they don't die huh! Well this is dedicated to all my reviewers…

**The real chapter 8**

Nobodys POV

"You have dissopointed me for the last time." Said the mystery girl.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM!" pleaded the blonde haired girl, who was bruised and beaten up.

"Casey, my dear Casey, this will be the last time you've failed me." Said the mystery girl, cupping Casey's cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

Then she turned away and walked towrds Casey's boyfriend, Donavan. Mystery girl picked up a knife.

"Remember why your helping me, young one." Said mystery girl, pretending to doodle on Donavan's chest.

"Please, my lady don't hurt him!" Casey pleaded.

"Oops," Mystery girl carved a straight line down his torso, and then across. She drew a circle where the two lines meet. And she drew an N at the top of the first line, and S at the bottum line, an E to the left line, and an W to the last line left. Donavan cried out in pain, blood dripping from his body.

"NOOOOOOOO!" screamed Casey.

"You wont fail me again!" yelled the mystery girl, stabbing Donavan between his left shoulder and his left edge of his chest.

"Remember the lesson on the nervess system? And how a huge bundle of its right here!" Mystery girl screamed as she plundged the knife into the spot near his shoulder again. He cried in agony and pain, mystery girl spit on him, "Worthless piece of meat." Mystery girl left him there, but she knew he wouldn't die. She'd have nothing to hold Casey against.

"M- my lady, please spare us, I wont disobay you again," said Casey.

"This is your last chance, don't screw it up! I don't want to be discovered." Said Mystery girl.

"Thank you, my lady." Casey said, moving to weep over her wounded loved one.

"Oh and take care of the meat will ya?" asked the mystery girl not really relying on an answer, as she put her hand on Casey's shoulder. A faint blue glow went from mystery girls hand to Casey's body, "You only have enough magic to seal his skin but he will still feel all the pain." Casey nodded.

*****Sabrina's POV at home*****

_I am in a white room, sitting down in a metal chair. The room looks as if the walls were to be made of pillows, as well the floor. I am in a straight jacket, looking at… Puck? Then I reilize I am not just in any room, this room looks like a room in a jail… no not a jail a mental instiuition. I know a white room!_

_Suddenly Puck speaks, "You are in an magical asylum." _

_I try to talk but then I notice my throught it dry as if I havent drank in days._

"_I think we both know why you're here," Puck spoke again._

_Finaly I find my voice and I havent the slightest clue where these words came from, "It is enchanted for me not to use them isnt it?"_

"_It would be to dangerous if it wasn't," said Puck._

"_You cant cure me, there is non. Your love for me isnt enough to save me, you and I both know what this will turn out to be." I said._

"_We have found out what will kill it." Said Puck his voice full of hope._

"_Really? And what would that be?" I asked._

"_Tenshi no namida." Said Puck. And strangly I under stood what this was, my brain was telling me the information as if it were a file stored in my head._

_And I said, my voice just a whisper, "Tears of the Angels. Impossible." And I cant believe I knew what this was, and suddenly the information was pouring in my head…_

_Tears of the Angels, was the first magical sword ever made. It got its name because they used the sword as an offering to God. A white Aura came down from the heavens and took the sword, they say that every angel in heaven cried on the sword as a blessing. And so much as just one touch of the sword the person holding the handle has complete control, but the sword may only used in the right desison. If used in the wrong desison may burn the person holding it from the inside out. No tears maybe shed on the sword if not to be one of the purest people, if your tears are allowed to touch the sword you will die and become an Angel._

"_Not impossible! And you are to remain here until the dragon is slayed." Said Puck as if there was no choice._

_A tear fell from one of Sabrina's eyes, "You know they cant hold me in here. Sooner or later I will escape, and all who cross my path are indanger. You should be preparing to fight me, not to try and save me. You cant save me, I am nothing to save. Why don't you try and find M-"_

Gasp!

Oh, it was just a dream. I'm back in my bed room covered in cold sweat…

I ran to the bath room turned on the sink and splashed cold water on my face and looked in the mirror. And then the mirror started to freeze, no litterally ice crystals were forming on the mirror. When the whole mirror was covered in crystals, the mirror exploded. On the floor the shards (that looked mor elike sand) started to form a person, then I saw it was a girl.

"W-Who are you?" I asked.

"Why don't you take a guess," said the mirror girl.

"Um… The Mirror Ghost?" I asked.

"Oh! So you wanna talk about ghosts do ya?" asked the mirror girl ghost, a Jazzy tune started to play from God knows where,

"_Well, I'm a ghost on the walls and I'm shaken my balls,_

_Can ya dig it?_

_Can ya dig it?_

_Well, I'm a ghost on the grass and I'm shaken my-"_

I cut mirror girl off, "STOP! Just stop! Okay just tell me why you're here," I cried.

"Fine well I guess you don't like fun." Mirror girl said in a mocking voice.

"What? I love fun!" I exclaimed throwing my arms up in the air.

"Really? So was killing Julie fun? Huh! Did that put a damn smile on your face?" Mirror girl snapped.

I stuttered, "W-Wh-What? U-u-um ex-excuse me?"

"You heard me! Yeah that's right, I know exactly what your doing to Casey, I know exactly what you did to Julie, to Lara, to Isabella, to Jennifer, and I even know what your doing to your self!" said Mirror girl enraged, she took off Sabrinas really big bracelet to reveal cut marks on Sabrina's wrists.

I pulled my wrists back, "I just want to escape! Dying is the only way! She did something to me, she held an amulet and it glowed blue. I Felt like someone set me on fire, she said that I could choose one good friend to help me run errans for her. So I chose Julie but then I felt this boiling rage and bad things happened. After that when ever someone did the slightest thing to me I got really mad, I would feel a fire inside my stomach and the only way it went away was to confront the person who hurt me. So when I hurt Julie I chose Lara, but she was being mean that day and I felt the rage. And, Isabella, she just got to close.." I trailed off and could no longer talk for I found my self crying.

"I know exactly how this happened, your just making excuses. The truth is, is that you're a coward," spat mirror girl.

When she said that, it felt like she slapped me in the face, "Shes in control of me I cant do aqnnything!"

"Show her that she _cant _control you! Stand up to her, show her who's in control! Don't let her win you, do you want to hurt your friends any more? HUH!" Mirror girl had a fire in her silver eyes.

"I'm in control," I breathed.

"And you neecd to over come this, I know you can." Mirror girl slowly said.

"I don't think I can make it." I breathed.

"But you have to." Pleaded mirror girl," I believe you can."

"Alright." I splashed more water on my face, "_I can._"

Mirror girl started to fall apart like sand slipping through someone's hands, and soon she was back to just being a mirror.

I turned to my side opened the door and… threw up. I believe I caused quite a racket because Granny Relda and Puck opened there doors and walked in the hall.

"Sabrina!" Puck said he put his hand on my back and led me down stairs, I felt awful. Granny called for Daphne and Uncle Jake.

Nobodys POV **(A/N Sorry for all the POV changing its just I really needed it to be this way! You'll understand and again sorry.)**

Everyone piled in the car and we were off to the hospital. When we finally got there and after hours of waiting the doctor came out of the room Sabrina was in. **(A/N Just letting you know that the doctor in an everafter!)**

"Well, Sabrina doesn't look to good… Usually when people throw up they have a bug, or a fever or something! Sabrina has nothing… So we did some blood tests and this is much more then what it seems." Said the doctor.

"Well what do you mean?" asked Relda.

"By any chance does Sabrina have a magical addiction?" asked the doctor.

"Well yes, but why does that matter?" asked Relda.

"Oh no… This is very, very bad… Sabrina, well, there comes a bad thing and a good thing in this. The good thing, Sabrina's blood may be a cure for many desises, were talking cancers, the comon cold, just big stuff. The bad thing, if what I think has happened what is inside her blood just may eat her from the inside out." Said the doctor.

"What do you think happened? And do you think it can stop it from, well, doing what it's doing?" asked Relda.

"Well, we think that Sabrina's magical addiction is being fed. And if she hasent been holding any magical items then supposedly someone cast a spell upon her." Said the doctor.

"What kind of spell?" asked Jake.

"Well, _if _you sign here," he said as he pulled out a clip board and pen, placing it on Relda's hands, "Then we can do more blood tests and see _if _we can stop this from posibally killing her. And we may be able to use her blood as a cure for well, you know…" the doctor trailed off.

Relda considerd signing, "Alright," She said as she signed the paper.

"Thank you, now you may go home now and omorrow you can visit Sabrina in the morning." He said.

Everyone went back in the car and they drove home in silence. Well at least till Jake's cell phone rang…

"Hello?" asked Jake… his eyes widened at the phone.

"Well.. um, uh… she's in the hospital." He said in to the phone.

"Uh huh, alright… WAIT WHEN!" Jake said worridly.

"Oh.. well, um, maybe.. err… okay, 9:30. Bye." Jake shut his phone off.

"Well, who was it?" asked Puck impasiantly. **(A/N Sorry if I miss spelled anything…)**

"Dani and Gabi," said Jake.

"Who are th-" Puck was cut off by Daphne, "OMGOMGOMGOMG!"

"Who are they!" demanded Puck.

"Well, hmm how do we explain this Relda?" asked Jake.

"Hmm, well they're our family-ish. Um… they are our… cousin-ish family…" Relda said trying to make sence of what she just said.

"Huh?" asked Puck.

"THEY'RE OUR EVERAFTER FAMILY!" Daphne exploded in joy.

"Say what?" asked Puck eyes opened wide.

**So! How'd you like that chapter? Love it hate it, think it was poopy… Well I'll let you go to your wondering on what the hell just happened. So review and wonder :D bye!**


	10. Everafter Virous

**`Hah! I feel like I only have like three reviewers out there! Why isnt anyone reviewing anymore? Not everyone's computer can be down! People just don't care do they? Well the reviewers that have held on for the ride then I thank you so much for your suport and this chapter is inspired by the song "Say my Name" by "Destiny Child". I know it's a weird insperation but hey!- I'm a weird person. But think about it Sabrina is acting kinda **_**Shady **_**and Puck is wondering about the **_**Sudden change **_**hehehe lyrics well you'll see…**

**Oh at I forgot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SISTERS GRIMM, I DON'T OWN A BUNCH OF SONGS, I DON'T OWN SHAKE THAT BUBBLE, I DON'T OWN THE GHOST POEM EITHER, AND I DON'T OWN LEGION, OR UM STUFF!**

**CLAIMER: I OWN TEARS OF THE ANGELS, I DO OWN THE POEM AT THE LAKE, I OWN DAWN AND JAMES, I ALSO OWN THE MIRROR GHOST, I ALSO OWN LARA, JULIE, CASEY, KATIE, JENNIFER, KEVIN, THE SORCERER, SARAH, ELLIOT, JARED, JACOB, JEFFERY, ALEJANDRA, AND UM OTHER PEOPLE! OH AND MRS. FURLONG, WELL I OWN THEM AS PEOPLE IN MY STORY BUT THEY OWN THEM SELVES IN REAL LIFE SO UM… TAKE THAT MOTHER!**

**Chapter 10 (A/N Woot woot dubble digits personal acomplishment.)**

_Recap: "OUR EVERFTER FAMILY!" Daphne squealed. _

"_Huh?" said Puck eyes wide.: End of Recap._

"Well she pretty much explained it…" Relda said.

"But… how is that possiable! Your humans… wait.. yes you are! Oh my gosh I need some Juciy Juice, I'm just so emotionally distressed right now… Ugh!" Said Puck in a disstressed voice.

The ride home was silent but not to long after they aricved at the Grimm house hold.

"Oh my gosh! Thank goodness we're here, I thought I was going to die of dehidration. Now, Marshmellow, why don't you be a good girl and get me a Juicy Juice?" Said Puck in a voice that made it seemed like he owned it all.

Daphne, on the other hand looked no where near amused, "Sabrina's in the hospital and your going on about a _Juicy Juice_! I cant even discrib how disgusted I am with you right now." She said looking him up and down with a distasteful look on her face, she huffed and turned on her heel. Soon after she ran up stairs she dramatically slammed the door.

Puck and Jake were shocked by the young girls out burst, Relda on the other hand, whistled and started cooking brunch. And of course Puck was the one to break the silence, "Well then, I guess I'll be getting my own Juicy Juice." And with those words he made his way past Relda, got his Juicy Juice, and went to his room. While walking down the hall he heard muffled talking a coming from Daphnes bed room. Slowly her pressed his ear against her door to hear one of his favorite movies playing at one of his favorite parts. The movie was '_Legion'_ and it was the part where Micheal is talking to Jeep.

_Micheal walked in the room looking at Jeep._

"_What were you when you were up there?" Jeep asked._

"_I was a soul bayer, I was the first one that saw you when you were born." Said Micheal._

"_What happened?" asked Jeep._

"_He lost faith, I didn't._

_When God chose your kind as the object of his love I was the first in all of heaven to bow down before you, my love, my hope for man kind was no less then his. But, I have watched you trample that gift, I have watched you kill each other on the grimsom- greave, wadge in all world the dust of the words in the old books. And yet, in the midest of all this darkness, I see some people who will not be bound,I see some people who will not give up, even when they know all hope is lost. Some people who reilize that being lost is so close to being found, I see you Jeep. _

_Fifthteen years old and your mother leaves you, your father with-draws from the world. And you you spend the next five years of your young life helping him find his way home. You love a woman whom has the child of another, yet you love her with the fullest or yourself. Even though she may never love you, you Jeep, _you are the reason I still have faith.

_Now come on it's almost time for the next shift." Micheal ended._

I opened Daphnes door and said, "You know I love this movie."

She looked startled and paused the movie, "Oh, I didn't know actually. Well, I'm sorry for yelling at you, Puck. Its just, with all the pressure from Sabrina, and school, and grades, and growing up I just feel a lot of pressure that's all."

"Marshmellow, just, I should be saying that I'm sorry. And I know that you're woried about Sabrina right now, we all are. But I'm pretty sure Sabrina will be okay." Puck felt so weak saying that, he always had a weak spot for her.

"I know," said Daphne.

Then Pucks phone rang and the song Shake that Bubble played, he knew that it was Julie's ring tone looking down he saw that she had texted him: Robin plz meet me the park, luv Julie.

"Uh, Marshmellow… I gotta go right now, but take it easy kay?" And after he said that he spread out his wings and flew to the park.

***At the Park***

"Hey, Robin." Said Julie in her high pitched voice, she had light blue skinny jeans on, a baby blue tank top on with a cup cake in the middle of it, and high top black converes.

"Hey, Julie. Whats up?" he asked, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a green tee shirt, and navy blue high top converes.

"Robin, I think we need to break up." She said no emotion on her face.

"What? Why?" he asked again falberghasted.

"Well, because I don't care about you anymore?" it came out more of a question on her part.

"But-" he began.

"No buts Robin. Its over. I'm going to see if I can get Kevin now, but you were fun don't get me wrong! Its just, well, you seem more into Sabrina. And I also heard she's in the hospital, but you know I think Dawn has her eye on you. So whatever, bye Robin… one last kiss?" she didn't even wait for his answer, she grabed him by his coller and pressed her lips hard against his, he also returned the kiss. When they broke apart she sighed, "Gonna miss those lips Rob, bye." She waved her hand lazly and walked away.

Pucks head was spinning with confusion, and he felt as if someone punched him in his pride. Then the anger washed over him _'I'VE ALWAYS BEEN THE DUMPER! I HAVE NEVER BEEN THE DUMPIE!' _boiling rage filled Puck as he flew home. His wings where beating so fast and hard he made it seem like it were Fall instead of Summer, for all the leaves that fell off of the trees. After a while of furious flying he landed, and he accidentally went through the cement. He actually broke the cement and he is ankle deep in dust from the ground.

"Puck! Where have you been young man? You- What have you done to the driveway?" Relda yelled her eyes wide at the driveway.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this old lady…" he pushed past her and went to his room again dramatically slamming the door.

Daphne saw this argument through her window and went to Pucks room and knocked on the door, "Puck. Are you okay?" she heard him groan.

"What, Marshmellow?" he asked in a whiney voice.

"Well, it's time to go visit Sabrina." Said Daphne inoccetly.

"Isn't your Everafter-ish familyish coming?" he asked annoyed.

"They're going to meet us there," she replyed simply.

He groaned again and said, "Alright, I'll be out there in, like, five minutes." Then Daohne heard Puck throw a tree at the door, "Go away!" he yelled.

"Puck? Puck? Puck are you okay?" Daphne asked worridly.

"There every where!" he screached.

Daphne tried to open the door but it was locked, "Puck who's everywhere?"

Puck screamed and kept on throwing things around the room like a mad-man, "Help! Hel-" he didn't finish. Daohne heard a loud thump and finally she opened the door.

"Pu-" she gasped at the sight of Puck, it looked like he'd been clawing at his neck and throwing things. But what startled her the most was that he lay unconcious on the floor. "Granny!" she yelled.

Relda ran up the stairs, "What is it _Liebl-_" she didn't finish because she to gasped the sight of the boy. "Quick!- we must get him to the hospital," she said.

Everyone quickly ran to the car and speed to the hospital. After several hours of blood tests, cat scans, MRI's, and stuff. The doctor came out.

"This is quite extrordianary, Puck and Sabrina both have the Everafter virous." Said the doctor.

"Whats the Everafter virous?" Daphne asked, her voice full of curiousoty.

"Well," the doctor said looking at her with his emerald colored eyes, "The everafter virous is one of the rarest virouses in the univerious. There are eight stages:

Stage one: Mood swings. But since Sabrina is in the middle of puberty thsat kind of looks normal.

Stage two: Depression. Now I am let to believe that Sabrina already had depression problems so this wouldn't be new to you guys.

Stage three: Head aches. Most people get the head aches in the heat so of course it only makes sence.

Stage four: Stomach aches. That's trigered when they eat junk food.

Stage five: Dehidration. You must remember this is hot weather.

Stage six: Halusinations. This goes with stage five because of the dehidration.

Stage seven: Throwing up. This goes with stage six and seven.

Stage eight: Slowly dying, I would say it'll take about a year for her to die or months. But if she is lucky, a week.

Now this virous is so unheard of, that most people don't care to look for the signs. Only people with magical addictions get it, but the everafter that gives this person the virous also becomes sick as well. Now, this is why I want to talk to you about Puck. Has he ben mad at Sabrina latley? Or maybe jelous? Jelousy is the most common way to get it." The doctor finished.

Relda looked pale, Jake looked ready to throw up, and Daphne was about to cry.

"Is there a cure?" asked Jake his face showing absalutly no hope at all.

"Well, there is… but here's the thing Sabrina is also cursed. Well someone put a curse on her which trigered the virous, the spell we where talking about before was an insanity spell and the spell turned into a curse. And the curse is so powerful that only one thing can break the curse. And that is to slay which means 'The Dragon of the Heavens' and to slay that dragon. Is _imposable._ Unless you can find _Tenshi no namida _which means 'Tears of the Angels'." The doctor said.

The family looked puzzled, even Jake.

**So… how's ya like it? To cool? To awesome? To horriable? So what are you wondering right now? And to add on to the questions why doesn't anyone review anymore!**

**Okay moving on I am going to start dedicating stuff to people because I feel like it.**

**Dedications to: Autunmleaf, LaraD, CaseyO, Crashing Rain, Elligoat, Tazzy, sistersgrimm97, SabrinaDaphne13, mistynightwish, Tiger writer forever, dreamgreen16, livi, EmerytheFrog, and um lays potato chips… mmmm gotta love those damn chips.**

**So Please Review and um wonder and um… EAT FREAKING POTATO CHIPS THEY MAKE YOU HAPPY! I ALSO RECOMMEND PRETZELS, FISH, ICE CREAM, CRAB, TACCOS, AND VERY GOOD STUFF.**

**I would also like if you would point out any spelling or grammer mistakes, PM me any ideas you have I am very open to a new pair of eyes looking in to my story oh and if you would be kind enough to tell people about this story… PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY REVIEW! **

**~Love~**

**Bigtimebooks**

**P.S Seriously eat some potato chips! **


	11. I hate Auther's notes to!

**I know Auther's notes suck but they are real…**

**I am so very sorry that I havent updated recently and I wont update for a while because I need another journal. And you may be confused, one day (my birthday) I got a huge journal from my aunt. She told me it was for the stories that I right. I thought it was the best thing I ever received. Until this day after writing ideas, chapters, stories, story ideas, and jibberish to get off my mind I have finished the humungus or how ever it's spelled journal. **

**So until I buy another journal and kooky pen I will not be updating for a while. **

**But your hero my parents are going to take me to Barns and Nobles to buy me another journal,because, I have showed them how important it is to have it. I also showed them your lovely reviews so they understand how many people are counting on this journal. So the fate of the next chapter is in my parents hands.**

**If, and only if, you want the next chapter I want you to review to my parents how mu9ch I need a new journal and how many people are waiting to see what happenes next! So review and recive!**

**Til then…**

**Love, hugs, and dead bugs,**

**Bigtimebooks a.k.a Bigtimeleaf a.k.a Katie **

**P.S Check out an account I share with AutunmLeaf called Bigtimeleaf. We have a story about X-MEN and we want more then just three reviews please!**


	12. If it isnt love then what is?

A/N Hey people how are we doing on this fine evening? Thank you all for the reviews to my parents they got me that new journal so yeah. I am so happy an di have a warning Daphne is going to be a little questionable in this chapter don't worry she's still innocent.. isnt she? And it the next chapter Puck is going to be so sickly romantic its just like threatening so all you Puckabrina fluffers get prepared. I'm gonna try to update both chapters today so wish me luck! So please review this chapter I'm getting really upset lately that people havent been reviewing… I feel if people don't review or they just didn't read the chapter. So yeah but its just a sugestion. So major heart break, anger, and fluff in the next chapter but its not up yet so enjoy this one! Chapter 12 I think there's love in the water…

*****At the Grimm house hold for Daphne's Magic lesson with Jake*****

**Daphne's POV**

Uncle Jake and I are going to have our weekly magic lesson! I love these magic lessons because I learn loads of stuff about everafters.

We walked out into the wide backyard, where Uncle Jake taught me.

"Okay kiddo, today we are going to learn how to freeze time and un-freeze people around you. Yet, in order to do so you must freeze time first. So repeat after me." He glanced at me to make sure.

I nodded and took out my wand. You see, Uncle Jake thought that instead of using all his trinkets and gadgets I should just have one wand that could to it all.

"Okay," I said, readying myself. I got my game face on**. (A/N Sorry guys but I have always wanted to say that I mean try it. "Let me get my game face on" dies from laughter Okay back to her magic leson. Oh and BTW this may seem kinda like a filter chapter but the next chapter will be fillet to the rim with Pucka  
brina.)  
**"Okay now, repeat after me. Optomis," he nodded at me.

"Optomis," I repeated, flicking my wand.

"Frosis," he nodded.

"Frosis." I flicked my wand again.

"Exgloramis," I repeated and flicked my wand before Uncle Jake could say anything.

Everything froze, and then it hit me. I fell to the floor, gasping for air. I tried to grab Uncle Jake's ankle but my hand passed right through like mist. He quickly dissolved into the air. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and then everything went back to normal.

I gasped like a fish that just went back into water.

"Daphne!" Uncle Jake yelled.

I was gasping uncontrollably, "Uncle Jake."

"Daffy!" he pulled me in a bear hug, "Don't ever do that again."

"Did I freeze air?" I asked.

"Yeah, you mispronounced the spell," Uncle Jake explained.

"Well that spell sucks! Lets learn about how to tell true love," I said.

"Well the only real way to tell true love would have to be the L-pills," Uncle Jake said with a far away look in is eyes. "I remember me and Briar took the L-pills, it was true love…."

Bells went off in my head I grabbed him by the shoulders, "How do you know its true love?" I asked.

"The pills taste like honey, Briar and mine tasted like honey." Tears started forming in his eyes, so I decided to take action.

"Uncle Jake I think we've covered enough today, you should go out and calm down, okay?" I hugged him and searched his pockets. I took them from his pocket and hid them under my sleeve.

"I'll be at the bar, don't look for me!" Jake yelled.

"Red! Get dressed we're going to the hospital!" I called.

She came down in a punk school girl out fit **(A/N I cant really describe what the outfits looked like so look on my profile at the bottem and it'll be there. If it isnt there then check back the next day!)** What can I say, she was supposed to be going through a rebellious stage it isn't too far from my outfit…

*****At the hospital with Daphne, Red, Sabrina, and Puck in their room*****

Red and Daphne barged into Puck and Sabrina's room.

"Hi!" Daphne squealed.

"Hey," Red said.

"What happened Daph? Get in a fight with your hair dresser? And Red, are you trying to look like a New York ho-" Sabrina was cut off by Daphne.

"Shut up! Your nurse told you to take these damn pills, okay? And you both have to think of each other in order for you not to get a head ache." Daphne slammed the pills on Sabrina's bed side table, she repeated this operation with Puck.

Puck took the pills first, "Mmm, tastes like honey…" realization hit Puck's face, "Sabrina don't take the pills!"

Too late, Sabrina already swallowed the pills. Her eyes had a tint of purple, "Daphne, I haven't seen my little sister in ages can I get a hug?" Sabrina said in a sickly sweet voice.

Daphne got an eager smile, "Sure!"

Puck saw what was happening, "Daphne don't hug Sabrina!" Puck screamed.

"Why?" Daphne hesitated.

"Don't listen to him Daffy, I'm your sister you can hug me." Sabrina said in that sickly sweet voice.

"Don't Daphne!" Puck warned.

Puck jumped up and pushed Dapohne behind him, "Sabrina I'm gonna call the doctors, and your going to stay right there." Puck said calmly.

Sabrina's eyes got a little more purple, "Why Puck?" Sabrina got up and stepped in front of him.

"Sabrina stop!" Puck yelled.

Sabrina said, "I want it Puck, I want it all and I'll start by wanting you!" Sabrina kissed Puck full on lip action. Puck got dazed and kissed back. There was so much passion in the kiss but Puck began to go pale and pulled away.

"I know what your doing!" Puck yelled.

Sabrina opened her eyes and they were completely purple, there was pure hunger in her eyes mixed with lust. "Don't you want me Puck? Come on, you know you do." Sabrina cornered him and kissed him again. Puck was so pale, his eyes opened in pain. The green was fading…

He was so pale now it was deadly. His eyes started to glow. Finally Sabrina pulled away and licked her lips, "Your magic tastes-" she stopped and fell to the floor. She closed her eyes and put her hands around her throat. She could feel Puck inside her, she could feel a small piece of his soul in hers. He was now a part of her, she felt the love that he felt for her deep in her core. A tear escaped from her eye as she opened them to look at Puck. He was now standing shakily on his feet.

He looked at Sabrina. He really looked at her, like he could see right through her, like he could see in to the light of her life. He looked further into her, he saw deeper into her soul and he saw himself, like she was made for him. And a tear fell from his eyes, he had never seen anything so beautiful in his life.

She looked as intently at him as him to her.

At the same time, they really looked into each other's eyes and said, "Beautiful."

They looked at each other and it seemed that nothing in the world mattered at all. They could feel the tiny pieces of each others souls and they could feel the love for each other. They felt the raw love that they didn't even knew that they had inside of them. They felt so much for each other at that moment that it was so breathtaking .There aren't even words invented to describe it. You could say they felt a certain link that so little people feel in the world, it is unheard of.

Their heart beats matched each others, every breath they took was made for each of them to hear. There hands molded like a sculpture that was just for them. They hugged and they felt the perfection they'd noticed when they kissed. It was like pure love poured out of their soul into each other. That very moment was what most people would kill themselves for. Sabrina and Puck just realized that God took the special time he had and made them for each other.

That small moment would last forever in their souls, and they where speechless.

Even Daphne and Red could feel the love flowing out of every pore in their bodies. Daphne was so sappy she was silently crying. But she the felt sudden pride that with out their doing, Sabrina and Puck would have never have had this very moment. And everyone in that room could feel the teens emotion. Even the doctors outside of the room felt the love pouring out of them, they felt as if that one single movement would ruin the new beauty that lay before them.

This is the moment that made Sabrina realize she finally had a love to live for.

**A/N So did you like this chapter? Now that I think of this I might just end it here… and do one of those really lovey dovey OOC endings but I'm not sure. So review and I will love you all. I just came back from Miami from visiting my cousin and even I'm blown away by the love of this chapter… I didn't know I even had this stuff in me so yeah… Tell me if I should end it here. And you know the drill. Review and recive.**


	13. Unexpected

**A/N OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! YAY! 13 Reviews that's awesome. I know I'm such a dorkazoid… Well I cant do disclaimer or I'll just ruin everything… (I'll do it at the bottom)**

**Chapter 13 (We arent to far from the end!)**

"Ow."

"Sorry, just hold still!"

"OW!"

"JUST HOLD STILL!"

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"SHUT UP AND HOLD STILL!"

"I CANT IT BURNS!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT REALLY BURNS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"

"JUST USE SOME FRIGGIN MAGIC!"

"I COULD KILL YOU!"

"DYING IS BETTER THEN THIS!"

"OH REALLY TAKE THIS!"

"Ow…. DAPHNE I'M GONNA KILL YOU! DON'T YOU RUN AWAY!"

"YOU WONT CATCH ME!"

"DAMN THESE HEELS THERE LIKE UN-PERMITED GUNS!"

The to teens yelled back and forth until Sabrina finally decided to sit still for a while.

Daphne sighed, "There, your welcome!"

Sabrina gave her a glare but nothing to harsh… "_Thank you._"

Daphne was curling Sabrina's hair, and she discovered that the plate can be very hot…

"I cant wait til the dance… Daph guess what?" Sabrina said really excited. There was a dance at the hospital for every holiday when people have to be in the hospital.

"What?" asked Daphne.

"Promise not to yell?" Sabrina asked.

"Yeah…" Daphne said as if saying '_Shut up and tell my you old piece of chocholate!'_

"Puck asked me to the dance!'" Sabrina rushed out.

Daphne inserted her palm in her moth and squealed. "No wonder your so dressed up…"

Sabrina's hair was curled like a model in a magazine, she had a blue satten dress on that hugged her from her bust to her hip and flowed elegantly to her knees, pretty blue three inch heels, she had smokey eye shadow on, masscara, eyeliner, and shiney clear lip stick on. "But, I- I'm kinda nervous…" Sabrina said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Ohmygawsh! You'll totally be fine!" She took her gum out of her mouth and crossed her fingers and said, "Daphys honor!" She does that weird thing every time she means a serious promise.

"Okay…" Sabrina said chewing on her lip.

"Stop chewing on your lip! Your gonna mess up the gloss!" Daphne said putting her gum back in her mouth and then re-applyed Sabrina's lip gloss.

"Kay!" Sabrina said, "I'm ready."

"Oh no your not!" Daphne said pinching Sabrina's cheeks.

"Ow…" Sabrina said rubbing her cheek.

Daphne smacked her lips chewing her gum and say, "It's to put some color in your cheek."

"Yeah." Sabrina said rolling her eyes.

"Okay your almost ready!" Daphne said cheerfully.

"What am I missing?" Sabrina asked.

"Give me a hug!" Daphne said and the two sisters joined in a hug. **(A/N Sorry but I almost forgot, Sabrina's dress picture will be on my profile shortly)**

"Aw, Daffy!" Sabrina said and they let go of each other.

There was a knock on the door and you heard Puck say, "You ready yet Sabrina?"

Daphne looked at Sabrina and winked, "Go get 'im tiger!"

Sabrina laughed and grabbed her purse heading for the door, when she opened it she saw a very handsome Puck.

Sabrina mimiced a guys whistle when they see a hot girl, "Hello Mr. Handsome."

Puck got wide eyed and stared at her, "Hello gorgeous!" Puck said and spined her checking her out.

"Ready to go?" asked Puck.

"Yup," Sabrina replied and they hooked arms heading for the cafateria door, but Puck didn't lead her to the door he led her to the Exit sign.

"We arent going to the dance, Sabrina.. How would you like to go home." Puck said.

"Puck we are home, in Fairyport landing." She said as if saying Duh!

"I mean home-home, as in," He knelt down on one knee infront of her taking her hand, "Leaving the barrier to see the Macy's fireworks like no one has ever seen them before."

Sabrina gasped, "Puck you cant leave the barrier."

"There is something about the barrier that no one knows but me and Baba yaga, Sabrina there is a hole in the barrier." Puck said.

"What? Then why hasn't she left yet?" Sabrina asked.

"There is a catch, Sabrina do you love me?" Puck asked looking up at her with emerald eyes filled with hope.

"Yeah, but why does that matter?" she asked intrigued.

"You know how in the everafter world that there is more then one acid that disintegrates things." Sabrina nodded, "Well there is a love acid, and someone spilled a little of that acid on the barrier so they tore a love hole in it. Now your going to sk '_But there are tons of everafters in here that love each other.'_ But it only works between a mortal and an everafter. Sabrina, I can give you something no one else can give you. The best night of your life, but you have to answer one question honestly and truthfully. Sabrina Grimm, do you love me?" Puck asked.

She looked breath taken, "Y-yes Puck I love you!" She said pulling him up and hugging him.

"Okay to the fireworks we go!" He picked her up bridal style abnd flew out the exit into the sky heading towrd the hole. When they passed the hole they felt a shock but soon they where flying directly towrds the fireworks.

The couple sat on top of one of the tallest bulidings in NYC so it probebly had the best veiw. Sabrina smiled.

"What?" asked Puck.

She looked at him eyes twinkling, "Puck this is perfect, but I have one question… Why are you being so nice to me?"

He looked at her eyes twinkling and everything, "I just wanna see you smile, and you did tonight. You havent smiled or laughed since we got to the hospital! And tonight I got to make you smile."

Sabrina's smile widened, "This is deffantly perfect…" Sabrina closed her eyes and so did Puck and the two teens leaned in, but before their lips could touch someone laughed. An evil laugh, a laugh they knew to well.

"Hello my dearest child, care to explain?"

**So it isnt all butterfies and ponies is it? So an imaginary cookie to who ever figures out who the mystery person is and maybe if you tell me your name I will add you in my story as a minor ever after who helps Sabrina and Puck on a long trip (spoiler!). So yes I don't own SG or the Macys parade. I am dedicating this to my lovely friend and beta Elligoat, and also to my best friend LaraD.**


	14. Holly shit I did not see this one coming

A/N We are so close to the end of the story, yet we are so far away…

**Chapter 14 You cant trust anyone in this world but yourself**

A woman with straight blue hair that looked like Alice's in twilight, pointy ears and nose, red eyes, small mouth, and a blue dress, no shoes, and white wings, lifted up the bags from the two teens heads.

Sabrina's mouth droped, "Amethyst, I should have known."

"You know this crazy chick!" Puck exglaimed.

Sabrina sighed.

"Arent you going to tell him Jacinth? You do end up poisoning him, my dear sister you can only dream this so many ways!" Amethyst yelled in a happy sapprano voice and she danced in the air.

"SHUT UP AMETHYST!" Sabrina screached.

"You know sister, with your kind of strength you can break free from those ropes." Amethyst smiled.

The ropes around Sabrina burned to ash as she got up.

"Sabrina why did she call you Jacinth? And how did those ropes burn? WHATS GOING ON?" Puck screamed.

All the sudden Sabrina's hair turned orange, her eyes turned red, her pale skin turned a little tan with weird orange markings on her skin, she wore a white dress with weird orange marking on it, white shoes with orange markings on them apeared on her feet, white wings sprouted from her back, and finally a small phoenix apeared on her arm. **(A/N Amethyst's picture will me on my profile and so will Sabrina/Jacinth's.)**

Pucks eyes widened, "Sa-Sabrina?"

Amethyst fly infront of her sister, "Shouldn't he call you by your real name, Jacinth?"

Jacinth looked at Puck, "Puck, my real name is Jacinth and I'm not just human but I am also everafter. Henry grimm is my father yes, but a fairy is my mother. Puck I'm not really 14 years old, I'm 4,193 years old. Since I'm part human I can still die of old age, usually fairys like me live to 500,00 years of age. But since you poisoned me I could die like a normal human would. It is the everafter part of me who is fighting for my life. Puck, even though I'm not Sabrina I still love you and I hope you still love me."

Puck looked shocked, "Sab-Jacinth I still love you but I am still kinda shocked… your 120 years older then me…"

"I was there when you were born, you were adorable! And you had green wings but your sister Peaceblossom spilled pink dye on your winks and it never came out." Jacinth said.

"I KNEW IT WAS HER FAULT!" Puck screamed, "OW!"

Jacinth and Amethyst laughed, "She mentally slapped you," Jacinth laughed again.

"So why did you capture us?" Jacinth asked Amethyst.

"You wont help me any other way…" Amethyst said.

"With what?" Asked Puck.

Amethyst looked down, "Savin my sisters life…" she looked at Jacinth.

"Aww!" The two sisters hugged and then Amethyst screamed 'OW'.

"What?" Puck asked.

"Jacinth pinched my wing!" Amethyst complined like a child.

"Jacinth…" Puck said.

"That's Sabrina to you!" Jacinth said.

"Okay, now Amethyst, what do we have to do to save Sabrina?" Puck asked.

"We as in you must slay the Dragon of the heavans with tenshi no namida!" Amethyst said.

"Tenshi no namida is impossible to find!" Jacinth exclaimed.

"I know where to find it, but Jacinth… you must do something that you will not be proud of." Amethyst said.

"What?" asked Jacinth.

"You must use the prince of Fae." Amethyst said.

"WHAT!" Jacinth screached as she turned into a phenix.

Amethyst turned into a blue wolf **(A/N Pictures will be on my profile.) **and started talking a weird language to Jacinth.

"Guys human please?" Puck asked.

They both turned human giving each other the stink eye.

"What did you guys say?" Puck asked.

Jacinth turned to Amethyst and slapped her, and then she flew behind Puck untying him and hiding behind him.

Amethyst started screaming, "I TOLD YOU I WAS DOING YOU A FAVOR!"

"YOU DUCK TAPED MY MOUTH!" Jacinth screached.

"What happened?" Puck asked.

"One time Amethyst thought I was lonely and tweeted that anyone who wanted to go to the Farie Ball with me should show up at the bar and duck taped my mouth and locked me in a closet while doing so! She was inspired by an iCarly episode… we went to the bar the next night and 5,895 boys showed up! 1,987 tried to sneak in my room that night and the others where begging to go out with me while we where their and 642 serenaded outside my window!" Jacinth screamed.

"I didn't know that many would show up!" Amethyst screamed.

"Well I guess you should have put more thought into that plan! I get asked out about 850 times a day! And that's just in the everafter world." Jacinth said coldly.

"Really? Then why didn't Flint say yes?" Amethyst asked.

"I told you! Serinity already asked him." Jacinth complained.

"Wait do you mean that one of my best friends Flint Arrow Smith said no to you? And Serinity Peace asked him out, and I had no idea! Serinity is a babe!" Puck cried.

"Oh if you thought it hurt you when I punched you in my mortal form wait till you feel the flaiming fist now!" Jacinth's fist when on flames and came crashing down to Pucks face. And when her fist connected with his jaw you heard a loud crack.

"Jacinth! You broke his jaw!" Amethyst said.

"I know, that was the point." Jacinth said feeling pride swell up inside her.

"Heal him!" Amethyst cried.

"Whatever.." Jacinth kissed his jaw and soon his face was all better.

"Ow, man if Senarity were here…" Puck said and quieted down as Jacinth gave him the stink eye, and the stink eye is more afective when your eyes are the color of blood.

"I wouldn't talk about Senarity if I where you!" Amethyst snapped.

"Lets just get on with it…" Sabrina said glumely.

*****Inside the kingdom of Fae*****

It is almost the exact same thing of Farie.

"So, you finally agree to go on a date with me?" asked Prince Micheal.

"Yes, I just recently reilized how much I need you… and something else of yours." Jacinth said.

"What do you need?" he asked.

"Tenshi no namida." Jacinth said worridly.

"YOUR USING ME!" Micheal screamed.

"No! I'm not, it's just.. Micheal I'm dying." Jacinth said.

Micheals eyes widened in shock.

**A/N So what do you think? Oh and just anothewr reminder that Jacinth and Amethyst's pictures will be on my profile. And another picture on my proflie is the one's that the girls changed into animals! And I am so sorry that the pictures for Puck and Sabrina's date wernt on my profile.. I'm just really busy and to top it all off I'm going to LaraD's house tomorrow! So love ya!**

**~BTB**


	15. WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT HAVE IT!

**Yay! Another chapter I'm so sorry for the wait but I'm really busy! And I had the weirdest dream today.. but anyway here's the chapter! And scratch the ending on the last chapter it was a mistake they arent at Fae yet but they soon will be.**

**Chapter 15**

"You know I hate him!" Jacinth screamed.

"Yeah, I know and I also know that Tony died…" Amethyst said sadly.

"Who's Tony?" Puck asked confused, "You know whats weird Tony is always a name in the mofia… NO!"

"Yeah Puck, we're apart of the Fae mofia." Jacinth said calmly.

"You kidding me! You hide all of this and the fact that your in the mofia!" He screamed.

"And now that Tony died… Richard is the new Leader." Jacinth said steadily.

"But, you might wanna stay hidden in the bushes. Richard has a real soft spot for Jacinth, he's in love with her." Amethyst said giddily.

"So do you guys like, carry guns around?" Puck asked.

The two sisters looked at each other.

Sabrina rubbed up and down on her left arm… A small gun that looks like a magnum popped into her hand.

"A six shooter? Really? That's your choice of weapon." Puck said trying not to laugh.

Jacinth's eye brow rose, "You don't think this gun does a lot of damage? This is called The Judge. It's a new shot gun but since their so big we decided its time to make a smaller virsion," a three inch door poped up out of no where Jacinth pointed the gun in that direction the entire door blew up.

"Um.. Don't shoot?" Puck said meakly.

"Imagine that door being someone's head, or body. Somewhere in that range…" Jacinth pointed the gun down.

Puck understood completely.

Amethyst looked annoyed so she pulled out a gun and shot Jacinth. Jacinth went flying but no blood spilled.

"Ow! Watch it, not so friggin close next time!" Jacinth screamed getting up, she rubbed her arm again and the Judge turned into an A-K 47 and she shot Amethyst in the chest… it made a louder noise then the Judge.

"OW! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE DISCUSSED NOT TO SHOOT THAT GUN SO CLOSE!" Amethyst screamed.

"What was that disguised as?" Puck asked.

"Another shot gun.. Why?" Jacinth asked.

"Wait.. how are you two ALIVE! You guys shot each other!" Puck cried.

They both laughed. Amethyst got a regular hand gun and shot Jacinth in the head.

"Damn! Amethyst how many times have I told you not so close!" Jacinth screamed.

"WHAT THE? DO YOU HAVE SUPERNATRUAL POWERS OR SOMETHING!" Puck screamed his head off.

Jacinth ignored him and shot Amethyst in the head again.

"No the make up we wear is made of a special material that wont let any bullet harm us, and we have a thin magical cloth over our bodies made from the same material as the make up." Jacinth said like it was no big deal.

"Cool.. can I have one?" Puck asked.

Amethyst stared at him, "Your a wimp. Just because we wont die doesn't mean it doesn't hurt, it still has all the impact of it actually killing you. My sister and I have been shot so many times that we don't feel pain anymore because our bodies have learned to go into a state of numbness when shot. Your going to ask why Jacinth wont live during the virus because of that… but a sheild protects something from the outside… the virus comes from the inside out… but Numbness lasts so long."

"Its midnight, so we better get moving… Puck climb on my back." Jacinth said softly.

"What? Why?" Puck asked.

"Um maybe cause I'm going to turn into a Phenix and your going to ride on my back." She said slightly annoyed.

"Okay!" Puck jumped on Jacinth's back.

She quickly turned into a Phenix she turned to her sister as she turned into a wolf spoke some fancy language and flew off to the kingdom of Fae.

***At the Kingdom of Fae***

Puck was hiding in a bush while the girls walked to the door where Richard would be in, we knew that because two huge body gaurds were infront of the dubble doors.

"Sorry girls but you have the wrong room." One body guard said.

"Is Richard in this room?" Amethyst asked.

"The boss is busy," The other one said.

"This is the right room." Jacinth said.

"The boss doesn't wanna see anyone." One body guard clearly stated.

"He'll make time for me." Jacinth said.

"Name?" the body guard asked.

"Jacinth Rosile Fae." Jacinth said losing her patience, "What are you knew?"

"Yeah…" The guy opened the door and said, "Go on in your majesty."

Jacinth and Amethyst walked in.

"Jacinth?" Richard said in disbalif.

"Kill both of the body gaurds." Jacinth said plainly, she turned her head to a guy in a chair on her right, "Now."

He got out of his seat and out the door.

"No! We're sorry! We-we didn't mean to- AHH!" you heard both of them stuttering and then they droped two the floor.

"So what drags you all the way over here?" Richard asked sitting in his desk.

"We number one we heard about Tony and we came to give our condolences," Jacinth bowed her head.

"Yes, it was a tragity how Tony died.. but he completed his task which is an honorable death. You have a new tatto." Richard explained.

Jacinth clutched her stomach so did Amethyst.

"Why else have you come?" he looked at his computer, "And I ask if you come alone?"

"Well…" Jacinth and Amethyst said at the same time.

The doors bust open as another body guard threw Puck on the floor in the room.

"Puck!" Jacinth cried as she ran and helped him walk as he limped next to her.

"Sab-Jacinth my leg!" Puck screamed.

Jacinth sent a deadly glare towrds Richard as she set Puck down on the couch, "Kill the person who broke his leg."

Richard sighed and spoke into his phone, "Send him in."

The dorrs burst open again and another man was thrown in the room.

Jacinth rubbed her arm and The Judge appeared in her hand, "Its time for some fun…"

The man cowered in the corner in fear of Jacinth, "I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Not good enough," She pointed the gun at his leg and blew it off.

The man screamed in pain as Jacinth left him in the corner to lowly die.

"I came here, because I'm going to die." Jacinth stated, she kissed Puck and you saw his leg heal.

"What are you talking about?" Richard asked his face turning purple from anger.

"I got the everafter virus…" Jacinth trailed off.

"HOW DID YOU GET IT? WHO GAVE IT TO YOU!" he picked up his phone and started screaming into it, "SEND THREE OF THE NEWBIE IN!"

Three guys were shoved into the room, Richard picked up the gun and nailed all three of them in the head.

"Calm down Richard!" Jacinth put a hand on his shoulder.

He relaxed, just a little bit and sat down.

"Puck gave me the Everafter virus in my human form." Jacinth said slowly.

"What do you need? You know the only way to get rid of it is-" Jacinth cut him off.

"We need the sword from you," she said quickly.

"I don't have it." He said everyone's face dropped, "But I know where you can get the pieces for it."

They all looked at each other…. "PEICES!"

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil. So did you like it? Hehehe there are so many twists that there will be a big ending. So yeah I want at least 10 reviews or there isnt another chapter! So review for safy….**


	16. Tiny Arrow's of Truth

**Alright hence I've been gone so long I am going to update two chapters. Two. I've just been studying so hard for all my tests Fanfiction has been a total blank… And I promise I wont update anymore chapters without checking them for spelling and grammar mistakes. I shall even send them to my beta as a double check, if she isn't to busy. I am even paying more attention in English so that my grammar is more correct then before… IT'S JUST GRAVY!**

**Chapter 16**

"Nobody has the complete story but me, 13 princesses, and a dark angel." Richard looked very worried, he should be, we all understand how Jacinth gets when she isn't pleased.

Puck stood up and walked over next to Jacinth and gazed at the Prince of Fae, "How did you end with the full story?"

Richard took a stack of papers and straightened them out as he then clasped his hands together, "Well un-like your daddy, mine has more important associations," a cocky look spread across his face.

Puck's face was turning slightly red with rage, "Why you pathetic excuse for a-"

Jacinth let go of Puck's hand and put it on his chest pushing him back, "Please guys, for me just stop fighting. Puck why dont you go sit down on the couch next to Amethyst, while Richard tells us all the real story about Tenshi no namida, hm?" Jacinth rose an eye brow at both of the boys.

Amethyst patted the seat next to her on the couch, "Come on guys, just chill out and end this in peace."

Puck's face dropped just a little but did what he was told and went to sit down next to, Amethyst, while Jacinth pulled up a chair infront of Richard's desk.

Richard looked around the room as everyone settled down and grew silent, "Alright, where to start, where to start…" Richard said putting his hand on his chin stroking it.

"The beginning would be a great place to start," said Puck in a false enthusiastic tone.

Richard shot a glare at Puck but this did not phase his attitude, "Your right the beginning would be lovely so I shall begin from there.

"Back in the ancient ages, Dark Angel's had access to Pure Angel's, taunting and scaring the Pure Angels. Of course this had also separated the good magic from the evil magic, such as black magic and pixie dust.

"The Pure Angels had such strong magic that they made the Dark Angel's look likes fools, but the Dark Angel's had some very powerful magic up their selves. This did not phase the Pure Angel's from what is their very new creation, the first magical sword. Pure Angel tears was the strongest magic of all, so they decided to create this sword so that no sword shall ever be greater, only the purest people could touch it without being burned from the inside out. Every Pure Angel took their blood and made blood rubies to encrust the sword handle with. Every Angel took a piece of their soul and made soul diamonds to meld together and create a sword blade so sharp it can cut through anything. Every Pure Angel took a piece of their magic and made magical steel for the handle so that nothing may ever harm the sword, not even the finest of black magic. Finally every Pure Angel cried over the sword so that it was purified so only the purest of people may use it. And every Pure Angel took a piece of their knowledge and put it into the sword so that the sword know's what rules apply.

"The rules were very precise, of course only pure blooded people may use the sword… This always fascinated me that the angel's did not care about your name or your reputation, they only cared about whom you are on the inside, that is what shock most people when they find it… when you least expect it, you are the one…" Richard trailed off saying the last word's just a whisper, as if he were making a wish. It really showed a different side about him, then Puck just had to talk didnt he?

"Um, Richard, buddy, mind telling us the rest of the rules?" said Puck in a kind voice, like he was actually touched by the story, like he wish it would not have ended. As if a child were to talk in the middle of a story saying, 'Well? What happens next!' Yet again what has us all worried is that Puck is not a child.

Richard spazzed out a little bit and straightened up clearing his throat, "Well, as I said only pure blooded people may use the sword, and you need to find all 13 pieces of it."

"Why 13 pieces? What happened after the sword was made?" said Amethyst on the edge of her chair.

"Well, a Dark Angel found out about the sword. In fact the leader of the Dark Angel's found out, he let out a shriek so loud and terrifying that the sword broke into 13 pieces-" Richard was cut off by Amethyst with a childlike glint in her eye.

"But, I though the sword was indestructible!" Amethyst cried out in disappointment stomping her feet like a child in the grocery store not getting a piece of candy.

"Patience, Amethyst, this is were the Pure Angel's had flawed. Sure the sword was broken in pieces, but they are all spiritually tied together. The Angel's decided what was best for the sword they gave it to the 13 princesses: Snow White, Cinderella, Belle (Beauty and the Beast), Aurora (Sleeping Beauty), Princess Rapunzel, Princess Jasmine, Pocahontas, Mulan, Princess Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Tiana, Kai, Kida, and Anastasia. I know you say some of them are 'real people' but they are so famous they became everafters. Any questions?"

"Where do we start first and how do we know which way to go to find the other one?" Jacinth asked with curiosity.

"AHA!" he opened a drawer and pulled out a small metal safe. "This will take you where you need to go."

"Can you open the safe?" Puck asked impatiently but still fascinated.

"Sure," Richard pulled out a knife and gave it to Jacinth, "We need your blood to open the safe just cut yourself and let the blood drip on it."

Jacinth took the knife and did so, the safe door opened. Inside it was a very small bow with at least one hundred tiny arrows.

"What are we supposed to do with those?" Amethyst stated in disappointment, "I suck at archery and I do not think I will be very good at the tiny version either…"

Richard took out the tiny bow and arrows and put them in a small red velvet pouch, "Look at you have to do is shoot an arrow in any direction and the arrow goes in the right direction for one hour. When you reach your destination the arrow will burn to ash, if you've just run out of time the arrow will turn into a pretty flower. Simply just take another arrow and shoot, that is all there is to it."

Sabrina picked up the red pouch, "So what do we do when we reach our destination?" she asked.

"Almost forgot! Each piece has a challenge, if you complete the challenge correctly you win the piece, if you lose the challenge you die or someone dies for you." Said Richard sadly.

Everyone looked at one another but then the gang was picking up everything to leave, but then Richard called out to them, "Hey guys, be careful." With that everyone nodded and walked through the kingdom and finally reached outside.

"Okay, lets shoot that arrow!" said Puck trying to break the awkward silence.

Jacinth shot an arrow and the arrow turned east waiting at everyone to face that was is flew in the wind.

"I guess we are going east!" Jacinth said starting to run but then was about to trip when Puck caught her.

"Careful Grimm," he remarked.

"Kay, lets go!" Amethyst said starting to run, everyone fallowing closely behind.

**Okay this was not too much of a cliff hanger! But guys just because I posted three chapters only means you review the last chapter, that would really hurt my feelings. Please review every chapter it doesn't even have to be a long review! Just put a small 'I liked the chapter' or something nice to make me feel good, writing a short review for all the chapters will make me feel better then just writing one long review for just one chapter. Seriously it would make me feel good plus if that happens I am never putting up more then one chapter up at the same time ever again. So toodles!**

**~BTB**


	17. Water Lilies

**Wow the first time I am uploading more then one chapter! I feel so proud right now, remember guys I don't even want you reading this if you aren't going to review… So any who just read!**

**Chapter 17**

Everyone was still jogging when the arrow halted and turned into a flower then fell to the ground, that was the fifth hour not to mention stops and breaks. **(A/N A picture of the flower will be on my profile) **

Puck leaned down bending his knees breathing heavily, "All (breathe) right, we (breathe) need to (breathe) sit (breathe) down and think." Puck sprawled out on the grassy floor with his hand on his stomach breathing hard.

Amethyst and Jacinth gave him the are-you-kidding-me-you-lazy-bum look.

Then Amethyst gazed around and her jaw nearly hit the floor, "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

Puck and Jacinth looked around and had to agree with her. What was lay before their eyes was grass greener then Pucks eyes after a good prank, small patches of butter-cup flowers were in the grass along with patches of other small wild flowers. There were rose bushes even prettier then the roses in Briar Rose's yard, every other bush that was not a rose bush had gorgeous purple flowers on them. A waterfall falling into a small lake with water lilies floating around in it, surrounding the lake were grey stones, when you looked up the waterfall just fell out of mist. Surrounding the entire view was beautiful evergreen tree's **(A/N Pictures of the water lilies in the pond will be on my profile.).**

Jacinth began to speak, when a beautiful woman with long blonde hair **(A/N Picture will be on my profile)** and modest pink dress walked out from behind the water fall.

"Who are you?" Amethyst asked grabbing her dagger from her thigh holster.

The woman walked closer wow she was truly beautiful… "Calm child, my name is Repunzel, I believe you are here to collect the sword piece?" asked Repunzel.

"I do not understand, Richard said the arrow burned to ash when we reacher our destination not turn into a flower," said Puck sitting up gapping at Repunzel's beauty.

Repunzel smiled a small smile, "Richard must have gotten it wrong, the arrow turns into a flower. I do hope he has told you about the challenges."

Jacinth decided to speak up, "Yeah he did, would I really die if I lost the challenge?" she asked nervously.

Repunzel's smile twitched a tiny bit, "Yes but you aren't the one with is going to be doing this challenge, it is Puck who will be completing this task." She simply turned her head towards Puck.

Jacinths face turned into a mixture of panic and worry, "W-wait, what? NO!"

"Puck is the one I choose to do this challenge, through you he see's love." Repunzel said with longing on the word love, "I was cursed of love, yet you two have so much for one another... Anyway's it is time I tell you the challenge in which chooses your life."

Everyone gulped.

"The pond is solid," Repunzel said walking into the center of the pond, "But I only may walk on the pond, when other people have to walk on the water lilies. The challenge is to walk across the pond on the right lilies, if you step on the wrong lily then you drown and are trapped under the pond forever. Any questions?" Repunzel asked.

"How do we know which flowers are the right ones?" Puck asked.

"You must see through love, think of the one who you love the most, think of the one that is the only reason your heart beats… Think of-" Repunzel was cut of by Puck.

"Sabrina." Puck's face was filled with longing as he glanced at Jacinth.

Amethyst whispered in Jacinths ear, "Turn back into your human form, it'll help him concentrate, it could save his life."

In a split second Jacinth's orange hair turned into Sabrina's strawberry blonde, Jacinths tan skin turned to Sabrina's pale skin, everything changed right down to the cloths she had on when her and puck went on that date… she looked so sick Puck almost cried, then he thought to save her he would have to complete his challenge.

Sabrina collapsed into Amethysts arms but did not faint, "You can do this Puck, I love you…" Sabrina sounded weak and sick.

Puck's face turned into love and worry, then quickly turned to determination, "I love you to, Sabrina." Puck looked ahead of him and stepped on a white water lily, he stayed up. Next he stepped on a pink water lily, next a light blue one, a purple one, then light blue, then pale yellow, finally an icy blue one the color of Sabrinas eye they eye's he fell in love with. He stepped on the other side of the pond and sighed relieved.

"Puck! You made it!" Sabrina's human form yelled as loud as she could, a little color returned to her face as she quickly morphed back into Jacinth flew over to him and turned back into Sabrina.

"I love you so much Sabrina, I promise I wont let anything bad happen to you," he spoke into her hair as they hugged.

"I love you so much Puck, I knew you would have made it. I trust you completely with my life."she spoke softly into his chest.

Repunzel looked at them like she was about to cry, but she pulled her self together and cleared her throat smoothing her dress as she walked up to the two teens.

They let go of one another with Pucks arm around Sabrina's waist, and her arm around his lower back.

"You have completed your quest, Puck. Sabrina is the one who keeps you grounded now all we have to do is find Amethyst a soul mate…" a wide smile spread across Repunzel's face, you could tell she was thinking.

"Um hello I'm right here!" Amethyst walked up waving her arms in the air, "Pu-lease like I need a guy in my life, I've gone about 1,000 years without one already."

"That is why you are a very lonely girl, I can sense the act you try to cover it up with. Please do not try to hide these things from me." Repunzal stated looking at Amethyst.

Amethyst blushed, "I still do not need a guy…"

Repunzel looked at Puck and held out her hand, he placed his hand on hers weirded out then she did something unexpected… she pricked his hand as a tiny drop of blood appeared and she wiped it with her finger and tasted it. She repeated this with Amethyst's hand.

"Amethyst's love interest will be in the Goodfellow bloodline… in fact I detect that she is already in love with the one named-" Repunzel was cut of by Amethyst.

"I THINK IT'S TIME FOR US TO RETRIEVE THE PIECE OF THE SWORD NOW!" Amethyst rose her voice with bright red cheeks.

"She is right Repunzel, we really need that piece…" Sabrina agreed, "Oh I almost forgot!" Sabrina turned back into Jacinth and kissed Puck, just a quick peck on the lips.

Repunzel sighed, "Alright…" Repunzel picked up a water lily placed it on the ground and stomped on it with her foot, a small chunk of what looked like glass or perhaps diamond appeared in the center of the flower.

Jacinth looked at it strangely, "Is this a piece of glass?" Jacinth leaned into touch it but the Repunzel screamed.

"NO! You must not touch it you could die!" Repunzel took out a small cloth and green velvet pouch, she took the cloth and picked up the diamond piece on the ground dropping it in the pouch closing it.

"How would I die?" Jacinth asked taking the pouch from Repunzel.

"If you are not a pure blood then you could burn from the inside out, and that would not be good would it be?" Repunzel said with a sharp expression.

"Guys we should get going before it gets to dark…" Amethyst trailed off looking at the sky.

Repunzels eyes grew wide, "I almost forgot! Here," Repunzel picked up two pure white water lilies and handed one to me and one to Amethyst.

"What are these for?" Jacinth asked.

"The one for Jacinth was wishing good luck and health to her," Repunzel took the flower from Jacinth and put it in her hair, "It will never fall out unless you take it out."

"That is so kind of you Repunzel," Jacinth smiled.

"Oh, its no problem, and the one for Amethyst wishes to find true love and happiness," Repunzel picked up the flower from Amethysts hand and placed it in her hair.

"Thank you so much Repunzel," Amethyst surprisingly said truthfully.

Repunzel hugged the two girls when Puck said, "Hey, what do I get?"

Repunzel let go of the girls, "You, Puck, get a hand made crown." Repunzel picked up a leaf crown and placed it on Pucks head, "The crown represents loyalty and leadership." **(A/N Yet again picture will be posted on profile)**

Pucks chest puffed up is pride, "Thank you."

Amethyst and Jacinth giggled quietly.

"Well you guys better start going it is getting a tad bit dark, I wish you luck." Said Repunzel as she turned around and walked into the waterfall.

"Alright, lets shoot that next arrow!" Jacinth shot it and it went north.

**A/N So did you, guys enjoy this chapter? I'm probably going to update another chapter tomorrow, but if I don't see both chapters being reviewed there is probably a bigger chance that I'm not going to update till next weekend… It's up to all of you guys, is not reviewing really worth the wait? I would not think so, I would review. But that's just me.**

**~BTB**


	18. Sentimental Presents

**A/N Okay guys I'm trying to update all my stories but this is so hard... GRRR! Anyways lets get on with the story!**

**Chapter 18**

Jacinth was lying on down next to Puck on the ground, they had already traveled all the way to Michigan!

The three of them were cold and tired, Amethyst was by the fire. Jacinth lay there wondering how long she would live. Amethyst turned into Sabrina... it looked like Death kissed her as a goodnight kiss.

"Where do you suppose we look for the next princess?" asked Amethyst as she mended the fire. **(A/N Is it tend the fire or mend the fire? Please tell me in a review.)**

Sabrina looked at Amethyst knowingly, "I know she is in this state... I can just feel it."

Puck looked into Sabrina's eyes, they looked lifeless and just tired of living. He felt sick to his stomach knowing she is in that much pain, "Sabrina, what time of year do you think it is?"

"I don't really know, but we should keep moving. We mustn't get distracted," Sabrina replied as she turned back into Jacinth. Her pale skin turned tan, blonde hair turning orange, blue lifeless eyes morphing into Jacinth's blood red firey ones. Jacinth stomped on the fire with her almost bare foot that was carelessly wrapped in a loos fabric that looked like gauze.

"Lets go," Amethyst said picking up a very small, thin, faded, blue blanket that didn't look like it even covered half of her and she shoved it into a small black backpack as she began walking.

**~1 hour and 32 minutes later~**

A winder wonderland!

The three teens had never seen anything as spectacular as the house, rather cottage, that stood before them. It was a small brick cottage with a brown wood roof and a brick chimney. It was small and cute, it had icicle light around the edge off it and it had a Christmas reef hanging on the cheery wood door. There was a cobble stone runway to the door that had candy cane light running along the left side of it, there were poinsettias planted in a circle around a red rose bush. A middle aged woman was on her knees tending to a small rose bush with clippers in her right hand as she sized the bush with her left.

Jacinth thought she ought to be the one to talk to her, "Ma'am?"

The woman's head snapped up and she turned out to be really pretty. She had her golden blonde hair pulled back into a pretty professional looking bun with small ringlets framing her, pale, diamond shaped face. The woman had emerald green eyes, soft pink lips, high, rosy, cheek bones. She had a pretty green dress on with dark red tights, green ballet flats, and a green pendant. **(A/N Outfit on profile.)**

"Oh yes, it's you guys, I've been expecting you," she got off her knees and smacked the dirt off her soft hands as she stood up, "I'm Cinderella. Come on inside and we will talk a little more."

Everyone was ushered in to the small, cozy, warm cottage. The inside had brown and red walls, and a very chocolaty brown wood floor through out the house. There was a small red runway rug on the floor with brown dots on it leading to the small living room. There was a plush brown couch against the left wall with two small red pillows on either side of it. Two love seats on either side of the couch positioned at an inward angle, one red one brown with opposite color pillows on each. A dark wood oval shaped coffee table in the center of the room in front of the sixty inch plasma TV resting on a dark wood shelf. Basically you could tell that she lived a lone because there was a woman's touch on everything.

Amethyst gasped while she smiled from ear to ear, "You have a lovely home Cinderella," she beamed.

Cinderella smiled warmly at Amethyst, "Why thank you, now all of you sit down on the couch or on the floor. Have a cookie and grab your present from under the tree," she gestured to the plate of chocolate chip cookies that was not there seconds ago. A tree magically appeared in the corner of the room with a bunch of small presents neatly wrapped under the tree, with three normal sized presents under it. And a fireplace appeared under the TV that had a warm, inviting fire running in it.

The trio sat down on the couch after finding the presents with their names on them.

Amethyst looked at Cinderella, here blue eyes as big dinner plates, "We really get presents?" she looked like a five year old asking if unicorns were real.

Cinderella smiled a smile that could make anyone's heart melt and their knees turn to jelly, "Yes, these presents are for you and you get to open them today because they will help you with your challenge."

Jacinth didn't want to go first, "Puck why dont you open your present first," she didn't want to be the first one to open her present because if she didn't like she didn't want to be ungrateful.

Sadly, Puck figured this would happen, "No, Sabrina I insist that you go first," Puck put her present on her lap and placed her hands on the present and began to unwrap it with his hands over hers.

Jacinth sighed, "Fine," she shredded the wrapping paper and looked at her present, "a sword," she admired it.

Amethyst looked at Jacinth like she had three heads, "That's not just any sword, its a hand crafted sword from the fifth king of Fae. That is such an honor, you should be grateful that you are able to touch it!"

Jacinth now had a whole new appreciation for the sword, "Wow."

Cinderella smiled as she pushed Puck's present towards him, "I would like you to open yours next," she said with an even voice.

Puck shrugged and opened his present to see a green cloak that was laced with gold on the edges, "I don't recognize this," Puck held up the cloak and a tear fell from Cinderella's right eye.

"I don't expect you to, my dead daughter made that cloak for my husband. It was supposed to be a shield that magically looked like a cloak, but he took it off one night and they killed him coming home from his sister's house. He was very brave and had a good deal of courage, he reminds me of you Puck. Sometimes the spot light belongs on someone else, remember that," Cinderella said as she dabbed the tear away.

Amethyst rubbed the tears out of her eyes as she went to open her gift, "I'm sorry but I do not recognize this particular pendent, it is Amethyst clearly and yes it is magical... I'm sorry but I cannot identify it," Amethyst looked up at Cinderella.

Cinderella looked at the pendent, "This pendent is magical and it was made by my dead daughter, she wore this pendent because it kept harm away from her," Cinderella picked up the pendent and places it over Amethyst head.

Amethyst gasped when it touched her skin, "Why are you giving me something so sentimental?"

Cinderella smiled, "I give these gifts to you because I see my family in each of your souls, now choose a bedroom and go to bed. Tomorrow you will complete your challenge, tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

**A/N I'm sorry it took me so long but I was determined to post this chapter anyway even if it is rushed and crappy. Please review, don't just sit there read and move on to the next story I want to know if you like this story, if I should continue, if it sucks and I should get rid of it. Review and tell your friends about it! All presents except the sword will be on my profile, oh and Cinderella's look will be on my profile to!**


	19. Sneak Peek

**A/N Do you have any idea how disappointed I am of you guys? Only my friend LaraD reviewed the last chapter, and it's been up for a while now. When I said to REVIEW I meant _REVIEW!_**

**Since I cannot post a chapter of just an authors note I will give you a small section of the next chapter.**

**Chapter 19**

Jacinth and Amethyst were a sleep in a small room with cherry wood walls in a small, red bed spread, old fashioned styled bed. Jacinth tossed and turned in her sleep like she was having a nightmare, finally Amethyst had enough with Jacinth's thrashing and subconsciously pushed her off the bed and turned over.

Jacinth woke with a startle, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" she scream/whispered at Amethyst. Jacinth stood up dusting off her simple tee shirt and sleep shorts and flicked Amethyst on her for head as hard as she could.

"BACON!" screamed Amethyst as she woke up shooting out of bed searching through the closet in the guest room rushing around pulling random cloths on.

Jacinth did a face-palm and and shook her head, "Dude it isn't time to wake up yet, and those shoes do _not _match that dress," commented Jacinth looking at what Amethyst threw together in under three seconds.

Amethyst looked down at her outfit sheepishly and a blush tinted her cheeks, "I thought it was time for breakfast."

"Girl what are you smokin', well actually what was your dream?" asked Jacinth wondering why she pushed her off the bed.

**A/N Well there you have the sneek peek towards the next chapter. I want three reviews and that next chapter will be posted in no time! So reviews = a happy author = fast updates = happy readers = good chapters. It is a cycle you see and it all starts in a review.**

**Peace out girls scout,**

**BTB**


	20. OFFICIAL CHAPTER 19

**A/N Well here is my Chapter 19 he official one.**

**Chapter 19**

Jacinth and Amethyst were a sleep in a small room with cherry wood walls in a small, red bed spread, old fashioned styled bed. Jacinth tossed and turned in her sleep like she was having a nightmare. Finally Amethyst had enough with Jacinth's thrashing and subconsciously pushed her off the bed and turned over.

Jacinth woke with a startle, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" she scream/whispered at Amethyst. Jacinth stood up dusting off her simple tee shirt and sleep shorts and flicked Amethyst on her for head as hard as she could.

"BACON!" screamed Amethyst as she woke up shooting out of bed searching through the closet in the guest room rushing around pulling random cloths on.

Jacinth did a face-palm and and shook her head, "Dude it isn't time to wake up yet, and those shoes do _not _match that dress," commented Jacinth looking at what Amethyst threw together in under three seconds.

Amethyst looked down at her outfit sheepishly and a blush tinted her cheeks, "I thought it was time for breakfast."

"Girl what are you smokin', well actually what was your dream?" asked Jacinth wondering why she pushed her off the bed.

Amethyst thought hard to remember, "I think we were having breakfast and Puck farted... it smelled really bad, worse the that time we went to school and took a field trip to the words smelliest flower. Then you kicked me under the table and I punched you back, that's what happened," said Amethyst.

"That is a very stupid dream, well anyways you pushed me off the bed," whined Jacinth.

"Shut up you big baby," Amethyst commented getting back in bed taking off the outfit she put over her sleep cloths. Jacinth glared at Amethyst and went to the closet and started looking through the cloths.

Amethyst looked at Jacinth weirdly, "What are you doing?" she asked sitting up on the bed.

Jacinth looked back at Amethyst, "Look's like Cinderella's daughter went through an Abby Dawn stage," she said holding up Abby Dawn clothing. **(A/N Picture on profile... possibly.)**

The blue haired girl laughed, "I love Abby Dawn! Just enough punk rock that mom throws a fit."

Jacinth sighed, "Why do you enjoy disappointing mother? She works you hard for your BS Amethyst."

"Ugh just leave it alone okay? Now lets just get dressed and warm up for the challenge, we all know Cinderella is probably awake by no-" Amethyst was cut off by Cinderella barging in the room.

"Okay ladies we are going out in the town so let me dress you now," insisted Cinderella grabbing Amethyst and sitting her down in front of a wooden vanity grabbing a comb.

Amethyst looked pleadingly at Jacinth for help, but to no avail Jacinth merely glanced at her sister in pity. Jacinth explored through the drawers and picked up a corset, "Um, Cinderella, we aren't wearing these are we?"

Cinderella glanced at Jacinth, "Of course you are! A lady is not dressed properly unless she has all her under-attire on. Do not be so silly," Cindy combed through Amethyst hair putting it up in an old fashioned bun that looked messily elegant, "Alright now we are time traveling to the 1800's, please pass me the turquoise dress on the right?"

Jacinth passed Cinderella a blue and brown dress that was old fashioned to the extreme, "Amy I feel bad for you..." she trailed off examining the collection of jewelry the girls did not realize were there until Cinderella walked in.

Cinderella gladly took the dress and ripped all of the cloths Amethyst was wearing off and grabbed a kirtle and a corset, she shoved the kirtle in Amethysts hands, "ON. Now."

Quickly, Amethyst put the thin white cloth on, just to have Cinderella turn her around and put the corset on her. Tightening the lace and making her wince, "Cinder-ella, what is the point of all of this, we just need to to the challenge."

Cinderella glared at her, "Shut up and suck in, I want to go out!" she tightened the corset, tying the strings as she went on.

Well Jacinth made a very quick assumption that Cinderella was crazy and Amethyst agreed, but that was when Puck walked in... shirtless.

"I-I um, well I um..." Puck continued to stutter like the utter fool he is and all the girls' attention was focused on the poor blonde fairy boy. He covered his eyes and tripped over something trying to scurry out of the bedroom but he could not find the door.

All the girls started to scream at him and scold him for not knocking on the door like a gentleman would they started to hit him with anything they had on hand: hangers, combs, shoes, belts, and even... a wooden spoon? Finally they all just agreed and yelled one final word at him, "OUT!" and they all grabbed him and literally threw him out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

So about four bloodcurdling screams, several burns on their heads, a few patched blemishes, and two hours later. Everyone was dressed in very elegant dresses, except for Puck... but would not that be fun?

**A/N I know it doesn't seem finished but I'm gonna post it anyway because I haven't posted in like... a year so you deserve it and I'll try and crank out another chappie before school. **

**~BTB**


	21. Important sh t

**IMPORTANT AUTHERS NOTE:**

**Alrightie everyone I know this story isn't the best one out there... But have patience because I'm going to edit the entire thing until I'm satisfied I might even make an entirely different story with the same title and delete this one. That may be the best thing to do but I really just want to take my current chapters and... fix them? Well thank you too all of the people that read this entire thing so I promise it'll be better!**

**This is not the end of the story but it is a new beginning!**

**~BTB**


End file.
